<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>25 Days of Christmas by DatoPotato</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23243221">25 Days of Christmas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatoPotato/pseuds/DatoPotato'>DatoPotato</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Batfamily (DCU)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:55:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23243221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatoPotato/pseuds/DatoPotato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>25 Days of Christmas challenge, 25 stories about the Batfamily! Chapter titles are the Prompts from each day. They’re basically just super chaotic shorts but they’re entertaining.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Stephanie Brown/Tim Drake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Christmas Tree</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jason came home for Christmas, dragging a large Evergreen tree behind him. As he entered the Batcave, Dick greeted him, giving him an apprehensive look.</p><p>"Hey Jaybird, whatcha got there?" He asked Jason.</p><p>Jason grunted, untying the tree from his motorcycle, "Well, Dick, if you use your eyes," he started, giving Dick a glare, "You'd see that it's a Christmas tree, I thought we oughta have one since it's the wee one's first Christmas and all."</p><p>Dick paused, crossing his arms over his chest, "A Christmas tree? Really?"</p><p>Jason scoffed at his elder brother, "Yes, Dick, a Christma--" Jason interrupted himself by looking over the tree that now leaned against the rails of the cave, "Oh."</p><p>"Yeah," Dick laughed lightly. The tree that Jason had brought had also been subjected to be dragged behind him by his motorcycle, resulting in the now half bare tree monstrosity that lay before the two boys.</p><p>"Grayson, would you be so kind as to explain the tiny man in the refrigerator?" Damian demanded as he entered the cave and assessed the boys.</p><p>"Oh, what's up, Short-stack?" Jason greeted casually, not looking away from the ruined excuse of a Christmas tree.</p><p>Damian scoffed at his nickname, "Todd, does this dilapidated tree have anything to do with the tiny man?"</p><p>Dick finally turned towards Damian, "Dami, what tiny man are you referring to?"</p><p>"The one that has taken up residence within the refrigerator," Damian explained simply.</p><p>"Ah," Dick started turning to a confused Jason, "I believe he's referring to the Elf on the--"</p><p>"What in God's name is that?" Bruce asked incredulously, entering behind Damian.</p><p>Damian turned to Bruce, "Father, I believe it's some sort of tree, spruce, perhaps?"</p><p>Jason and Dick shook their heads, pitying their youngest brother, "No, Dami, it's a Christmas tree," Dick breathed out, his hand over his face.</p><p>"Ah yes, the celebration of Christ," Damian replied in thought, "However I was not aware that we were a religious household."</p><p>"Tater-tot, we don't have to be religious to celebrate Christmas," Jason told the boy, "Although we do need a new tree, this one is dilapidated," Jason said with a smirk.</p><p>Damian narrowed his eyes, taking up a fighting stance before Bruce stepped in between them, "Alright, how about we go out and get a new tree."</p><p>Bruce started towards the exit of the Batcave as Jason threw a playful smile to Damian and nudged him with his arm. Damian growled and shoved Jason who pretended to be knocked off balance and gasped, offended by Damian's assault.</p><p>"Come along, children," Dick sang, grabbing them both by the arm and dragging them, following Bruce out of the cave.</p><p>Bruce walked into the woods on the Wayne property, Tim, Jason, Dick and Damian trailing behind him.</p><p>Damian sped up to walk beside Bruce, "Father, why on Earth are you leading us through the woods?" Damian asked curiously, "Are we finally burying Drake? Is that my Christmas gift?"</p><p>Tim made an offended noise behind them which Damian directed a smug smirk to, "No, Damian, we're going to get a new tree."</p><p>Damian grumbled about how this was all a complete waste of his time and that his Father should reconsider the murder of his brother.</p><p>After another thirty minutes of walking around and arguing about what tree was better, and how they all looked the same and that they should just hurry the hell up, it's cold, they finally found a decent tree. Bruce was the first to start, swinging his ax at the trunk before the other kids joined in, taking turns. With only a few minor injuries, mostly on Tim from Damian chasing him with the ax, they made their way back to the manor, tree in hand.</p><p>The Batboys stared up at the tree before Tim broke the silence, "It's huge. Like, there's no reason why we needed a tree this big."</p><p>Dick sighed, "Well, next to the other trees, it didn't look that big?"</p><p>Bruce didn't say anything as Alfred entered with two large boxes filled with Christmas decorations. The boys began to dig in, tearing the boxes open like presents themselves and practically throwing the ornaments on. The boys simply tossed the tinsel on, jumping to see who could place the ornaments the highest until Dick began to swing from a rope and the other boys stopped competing.</p><p>After they had used all of the decorations, they all stood back, admiring their work. Bruce was proud of his boys who had all worked together to create the masterpiece as Dick had called it, or the abomination, Tim's name for the tree.</p><p>"I feel like it's missing something," Dick said, running a hand through his hair.</p><p>The other boys nodded, "Yes, we didn't put the star on top," Bruce realized with a sigh.</p><p>Tim smirked, "You're totally right!" he exclaimed, turning to Damian. Damian gave Tim a look of suspicion, but before he could react, Tim had already grabbed hold of the back of Damian's collar and belt, tossing him up and onto the tree.</p><p>Bruce sighed, exasperated as he turned to leave, Alfred asking him if he required a relaxing cup of peppermint tea as Dick yelled at Tim for throwing Damian and Jason huffed, grabbing a ladder to get Damian down as Damian continued to screech at Tim who simply shrugged and jogged to keep up with Bruce.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Snowman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dick burst through the front doors, "Snow!" he screamed, pictures vibrating on the walls from his voice.</p><p>"Master Dick, I would greatly appreciate it if you could lower the volume of your voice, it's still the early morning, and Master Bruce had a long patrol last night," Alfred scolded Dick as he rounded the corner to the foyer.</p><p>Dick gave Alfred a sheepish smile, rubbing the back of his neck, "My bad, Alfred. It's just that it's the first snow."</p><p>"That's why you came in screaming bloody murder?" Tim said, walking down the stairs and yawning.</p><p>"I agree with Drake on this one. We had a bit of a rough night last night," Damian explained entering from the living room, a newspaper under his arm.</p><p>Dick groaned, "You don't understand," he started, his brothers giving him suspicious glances, "It's snowing!"</p><p>"Snow?" Jason popped out from the kitchen carrying a box of cereal and a bowl.</p><p>"Hey, you're still here?" Dick asked, pointing to Jason.</p><p>Jason shrugged, "Yeah, he's just sort of been here," Tim said taking a cup of coffee from Alfred.</p><p>Dick went to ask another question before stopping himself, shaking his head, "No, Jay, it's snowing!"</p><p>Jason glanced behind Dick, nearly dropping the cereal and bowl before placing them safely down and running past Dick, "Guys! Snow!"</p><p>Tim rolled his eyes but still joined the other two outside throwing snow at each other and laughing. Damian scoffed and watched from the doorway, Alfred at his side.</p><p>"Master Damian, you could join them, you know," Alred said, eyeing the young boy.</p><p>"Please, Alfred. Join them? In their ridiculous activity of prancing around in the snow like a bunch of unsupervised children? I think not," he replied, turning his back. As he turned around, a large ball of snow exploded on his back, freezing Damian in his place.</p><p>The boys outside stopped laughing, "Ooh, you're in for it now, Dick," Jason whispered as Damian slowly turned back around, fuming.</p><p>"Grayson, I swear to--" another ball smashed Damian in the face before he could continue, sending the three boys outside into a fit of laughter. Damian shook the snow off of himself, sending a deadly glare to Tim, "Drake, you're dead."</p><p>Tim gasped, turning to run before slipping on the snow and falling over, scrambling to get away from the tiny death-gremlin. Soon, all four of the boys were soaking wet, most of them laughing, having multiple injuries from various scuffles in their time outside.</p><p>As they made their way back inside, Alfred was waiting for them, hot chocolate and a towel for each of them. They thanked Alfred before going into the living room and warming themselves by the fire and drying off, talking about whatever happened to come up.</p><p>Later in the day, Tim, Jason, and Dick all decided to go play outside again, this time with the proper equipment.</p><p>Damian scoffed at the boys, "I am baffled that you all are so delighted by a little snow, such children."</p><p>Dick gave Damian a warm smile, "Dami, we got one for you too," he sang, holding up a snowsuit for Damian.</p><p>Damian turned his head away from him, ignoring his brother. Tim rolled his eyes and ushered them outside, excited to relax with his brothers.</p><p>Damian finished his paper finally and went on to complete his routine training, the snowsuit catching his eye. He stopped and stared at it for a moment, "Oh my, they do seem like they're having quite the time out there," Alfred mused from the kitchen and catching Damian's attention. He grumbled and when Alfred had turned his back, he swiped the suit off the table and dashed upstairs. Alfred poked his head into the hall once more, and smiled, seeing the snowsuit missing.</p><p>Jason heaved a snowball half his size on top of another snowball at least three quarters his size and Tim cheered him on while Dick continued rolling the third one. Damian peeked out from behind a tree, watching his brothers as they laughed together. Dick rolled the snowball and looked up, noticing their youngest brother watching, and before Damian could escape, he tackled him and dragged him to the other two.</p><p>"Look who I found lurking in the shadows!" He exclaimed catching Tim and Jason's attention.</p><p>"Just couldn't stay away, huh, Demon," Tim teased the now upside down Damian. Damian swiped at Tim's face, his glove grazing Tim's cheek as he jumped back.</p><p>"Aw, come on, Dami," Dick whined, "Why don't you help us with the finishing touches of our snowman?"</p><p>"That's what you call a snowman?" Damian asked, clearly dissatisfied with what they considered a snowman. The others simply shrugged it off, going back to building, leaving Damian to stand by himself. He crossed his arms, displeased with their dismissal of him. Dick and Tim continued to roll the head of the snowman as Alfred trekked his way through the ever-growing amount of snow to give Jason a plate with a few different food items to be used on the snowman.</p><p>Jason walked carefully over to Damian, "Hey, Two-bit," he called, catching Damian's attention, "Wanna help me put his buttons on?"</p><p>"Really, Todd? Why don't you ask Drake, I'm sure he'd be more than happy to aid you," Damian pouted.</p><p>Jason sighed, picking Damian up by his underarms, placing him down in front of the unfinished snowman and handing him three raisins.</p><p>Damian stared at the raisins, "What exactly do you expect me to do with these, Todd?"</p><p>"Put his buttons on," Jason replied simply. Damian rolled his eyes, stood on his tiptoes and pushed the raisins into the snowman's abdomen with great concentration.</p><p>"That's the spirit, Demon!" Tim cheered, slapping Damian on the back, nearly pushing him into the snowman. Damian glared behind him at Tim and put his hands up in surrender.</p><p>"Come on, now, Dami. Let's finish this bad boy," Dick said placing the head onto the snowman with a huff. Jason held Damian up by his underarms once again as Dick handed him a carrot and a handful more raisins to make the face. Tim joined again, holding two scrawny branches and stuck them into the snowman's sides. Jason gave their new friend his scarf and Dick gave him his hat, explaining to Damian that they needed to keep him warm when he had asked why they gave the snowman their clothing.</p><p>None of the boys had noticed Bruce watching them from his bedroom window, a smile clear on his face.</p><p>"Enjoying the view, Master Bruce?" Alfred asked him as he brought in a steaming cup. Bruce simply laughed at his butler and friend as he took the cup and sipped at it.</p><p>"They're acting like children," he stated simply and Alfred nodded.</p><p>"As they should be," Alfred replied, Bruce, nodding his head and smiling down at them once more.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Christmas Movie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Steph! I came as soon as I heard!" Tim shouted, out of breath as he ran up to Stephanie who was standing, shivering against the cold December wind.</p><p>"Oh, thank goodness, Tim! I'm glad you're here," Stephanie's voice clear with relief, "I caught wind of a possible attack inside the theatre here, and I didn't want to risk going in alone."</p><p>Tim nodded, understanding, "Of course, well, you head inside, and I'll observe from a nearby building, I'll contact you if there're any suspicious movements."</p><p>Tim turned away, but Steph grabbed his hand, "I'd really rather not go in alone, you know?"</p><p>Tim sighed but gave in to her, nodding and letting her lead them into the theatre to get their tickets. Tim didn't understand why they needed the tickets in the first place, it would make much more sense to stay outside of the theatre to watch the comings and goings of people, but Stephanie assured him it was only in the one theatre.</p><p>The tickets they got were for A Christmas Carol, Stephanie gushing about how she had been waiting to see it as Tim reminded her that they're on a mission. They took their seats, Tim turning his head this way and that way, looking out for any suspicious-looking people, or large bags left unattended. The lights dimmed, and the movie began as Stephanie grabbed Tim's hand, holding it lightly, as he continued to survey the theatre, unaware of their now entwined fingers.</p><p>The movie ended and the two exited the theatre, Tim still on high alert.</p><p>"Wow, I'm so glad I finally got to see that," Stephanie said, stretching her arms up as the cold air greeted them.</p><p>Tim scoffed, "Yeah I wasn't paying too much attention, considering I was the only one watching for any suspicious movements."</p><p>Stephanie stopped, glancing back at Tim, "Suspicious movements?"</p><p>Tim furrowed his brows, "Yes, Stephanie, suspicious movements. From the people the tip was about. The ones that were supposed to attack, that you told me about?"</p><p>Stephanie raised her eyebrows, "Right, yes, exactly. I'm glad the attackers didn't, uh, attack."</p><p>Tim sighed, his hands massaging his temple, "There were no threats, were there, Stephanie."</p><p>"Ah, well, you see," she started as Tim gave her a pointed look, "No," she finished lamely.</p><p>Tim sighed again, "Honestly, what am I going to do with you," he breathed, snatching her hand and lacing his fingers through hers. A blush crept up her face as Stephanie smiled and trailed behind Tim, hand in hand on their way home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Elf on the Shelf</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Dammit, Dick!" Tim shouted from the top of the stairs, "What the hell is with this stupid elf!"</p><p>Dick rounded the corner, looking up at his brother from the bottom of the stairs, "The Elf on the Shelf?"</p><p>Tim grumbled, "I don't give a shit what it's called, it's annoying finding it all over the damn manor!"</p><p>"Master Timothy! Mind your words," Alfred scolded as Tim groaned.</p><p>He was still lazily pointing at the elf who had been spotted that day hanging from the chandelier as Damian came into view.</p><p>"Ah!" Damian exclaimed, pointing at the elf as well, "It's the tiny man!"</p><p>"Demon Spawn, you've seen him around too?" Tim asked as he made his way down the stairs.</p><p>Damian nodded, "Yes, the other day, I found him residing in the refrigerator, after that, I found him again, he was perched on the very top of the Batcomputer."</p><p>"It wasn't me," Dick defended, his arms raised in innocence.</p><p>Damian narrowed his eyes, "That's exactly what you would say if it were you, Grayson," he said jabbing an accusing finger in Dick's direction.</p><p>Dick laughed nervously, looking over to Tim for support, "Oh I'm with the Demon on this one," Tim told him pointedly, heading past Damian and Dick to the kitchen.</p><p>Later in the afternoon, there was a loud crash followed by, "Timothy Jackson Drake Wayne!"</p><p>Tim winced at his full name, "Ooh, someone's in trouble," Jason taunted him through his bedroom door. Tim sighed, getting up to go see what Bruce wanted.</p><p>Tim knocked softly on Bruce's door, "You wanted to see me?"</p><p>Bruce swung the door open, an angry look on his face. Tim smiled sheepishly as Bruce motioned for him to enter. He showed Tim to a safe that had been opened, and sitting inside the safe was none other than that damn Elf on the Shelf. Tim stared, stunned to see the elf inside of Bruce's 'uncrackable' safe.</p><p>"Care to explain that?" Bruce asked him sternly.</p><p>Tim's gaze shifted to Bruce, "You honestly think it was me?"</p><p>Bruce raised an angry eyebrow at the boy, who began to stutter words in an attempt to prove his innocence but Bruce continued to watch him, disappointed.</p><p>"You know, I didn't think that you would use your gifts for something so utterly ridiculous," Bruce said shaking his head. By now, the other Batboys had gathered outside the room, peering through the door, all anxious to see what would happen.</p><p>Bruce continued to question the poor boy who attempted to defend himself when Alfred entered the room, pushing past the nosy boys at the door.</p><p>"Master Bruce, I believe it's 'innocent until proven guilty,' is it not?" Alfred interrupted with a cup of tea for the frustrated man.</p><p>Bruce massaged his temples, dismissing the confused boy and taking the tea from Alfred, "I'm aware, but there's no one else who's capable of getting into that damn safe other than Tim, so when he continues to deny it, it makes me go crazy," Bruce huffed.</p><p>"Master Bruce, if I recall correctly, I remember a certain young man getting into a large number of compromising positions, much more so than Master Drake," Alfred started, "I do believe you're underestimating the other residents of the manor."</p><p>The boys who still watched outside the door gulped, now joined by a disheartened Tim as they listened carefully.</p><p>"I know, Alfred, it's just different," Alfred raised an inquisitive eyebrow at Bruce, "He has so much intelligence, I didn't expect him to use it on useless pranks such as these."</p><p>Alfred nodded slightly, "Yes well, they all deserve to act like children every now and again, after all that they've seen and been through."</p><p>Bruce groaned, handing his cup back to Alfred, "I suppose you're right, perhaps I should apologize. Do you mind bringing Tim back here?"</p><p>Alfred glanced at the boys, "I don't think that'd be exactly necessary, Master Bruce."</p><p>The boys gulped again, pushing the door open softly and entering, Bruce giving them the side-eye as they all gave him a small smile.</p><p>"As I said, Master Bruce," Alfred started, all of their attention on him, "You underestimate the others who reside within the mansion."</p><p>Bruce gave Alfred a confused look, as Alfred handed him a small folded piece of paper, "Alfred," Bruce breathed.</p><p>"What is it?" Tim asked, not able to contain his curiosity.</p><p>Bruce sighed, "It's the combination to the safe."</p><p>Alfred looked proud as the boys stood, staring in absolute astonishment, "As I said, Master Bruce, underestimated me, you all underestimated me."</p><p>Alfred started out of the room, his tray with Bruce's cup on it in his hand, "You forget my history, Master Bruce."</p><p>Bruce let his face fall into his hands, amused with Alfred and disappointed in himself for not figuring it out sooner. Of course, the former intelligence agent cracked his safe. He was, after all, the one Bruce would suspect the least.</p><p>The kids, still in shock, "Alfred's the Elf on the Shelf culprit?!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The dining hall was silent, with the exception of the clinking of forks and knives of the family. Tim refused to eat, staring in disbelief at Jason who continued his meal contentedly.</p><p>Jason brought his napkin to his mouth, dabbing gently, "Alfred, this is simply delectable, you've truly outdone yourself this year."</p><p>Alfred nodded to Jason, "Thank you, Master Jason," he looked like he wanted to say something else but stopped himself.</p><p>The meal continued, Tim still staring, "Is no one else going to say anything about that?" He finally shouted, standing from his seat.</p><p>Jason stood up as well, "Timothy! Mind your manners at the table!"</p><p>Tim took a step back, feeling like Jason had just dealt him a physical blow, "Mind my... Mind my manners?!" He shrieked, his voice raising an octave, "I'm not the one sitting at the table covered in blood!"</p><p>Jason gasped, offended, "I suggest you watch yourself, young man."</p><p>"You're gonna get in trouble," Stephanie sang next to Tim.</p><p>"Really, Steph? You're taking his side?" Tim whined and Stephanie shrugged her shoulders, sipping her drink.</p><p>"Can everyone just sit down and be quiet," Cassandra's soft voice spoke from the other side of the table.</p><p>Tim huffed, "Why is no one else having any issues with Jason and his--"</p><p>"What up sluts, guess who just got out of prison!" Harley announced, slamming the door to the dining room open.</p><p>Bruce sighed, hanging his head in his hands, "Hello, Harley, care to explain what you're doing here, not in Arkham?"</p><p>Harley wrapped her hands around Bruce's neck, "Well I missed you, Brucie, and all your little birds," she cooed, placing herself in his lap.</p><p>All the Batkids groaned, "Miss Quinn, would you like your own seat at the table?" Alfred asked her.</p><p>She giggled at the butler, "Thank you, Alfie, but I'm quite comfortable right here."</p><p>"Please," Bruce said through gritted teeth, "I insist."</p><p>Alfred got Harley a seat and placed her next to Bruce as she refused to leave his side.</p><p>"Why must we dine with a psychopath in our midst?" Damian inquired, stabbing his food with his fork, the knife in his hand itching to be thrown. Tim had begrudgingly sat down and started eating, Jason sending him a smug smile. Tim grumbled and gathered his mashed potatoes on his fork and then proceeded to fling them at his older brother, splattering on Jason's face.</p><p>Stephanie stifled a laugh next to Tim as Tim resumed eating, ignoring the death glares Jason was sending. Tim was soon rewarded with cranberry jelly slapping his face. More laughs were heard, Harley cackling the way she did.</p><p>"Oh, you're dead, Buckethead," Tim threatened as he stood up.</p><p>Jason stood as well, "Not like it hasn't happened before, and we all know how well that turned out."</p><p>Alfred sighed heavily and left the room as the food began to fly, insults thrown about along with the dinner he had worked tirelessly to prepare. Bruce managed to escape not long after Alfred, although Bruce was now covered in his fair share of gravy and peas, mashed potatoes in his hair. Bruce gave Alfred a sheepish smile.</p><p>"Sorry about dinner, Alfred," he apologized.</p><p>Alfred sighed again, "Honestly, Master Bruce, I can only guess where they get it from," he huffed and walked away, Bruce chuckling softly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Ice Skating</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"This doesn't seem safe, Grayson," Damian complained to his older brother as he wobbled on his feet, not used to the feeling of the ice skates.</p><p>Dick gently guided Damian to the rink, "C'mon, Lil' D, it'll be fun, you'll get the hang of it in no time."</p><p>Damian grumbled, focusing on not falling as Tim came up behind him, lightly pushing him, Damian tumbling down to the ground.</p><p>"Drake, I swear I will end you," Damian threatened dangerously. Tim laughed until Damian lunged at him, throwing his fists, landing a few solid hits before Damian was pulled off Tim by Jason.</p><p>"Demon, calm down and try to get along?" Jason said, exhausted.</p><p>Dick sighed, helping Tim up, "Honestly Babybird, after last night's dinner, you'd best be on your finest behaviour today," he said, eyeing Tim who gave him a timid smile.</p><p>"I can't believe we had to clean up your mess," Damian hissed at Tim who cursed back.</p><p>The two older brothers sighed, "Dami, it wasn't just his mess, you know that," Dick reminded him gently, glancing at Jason.</p><p>"Hey, I didn't start it," Jason defended, his hands up in surrender.</p><p>Tim scoffed, fixing his skates, "No, that's right, you were the one who came home covered in blood."</p><p>"Well, to be fair, it wasn't my blood," Jason replied, stepping out into the rink.</p><p>Tim froze in his place before throwing his arms in the air, "Oh, yeah, that's right, as long as it wasn't your blood."</p><p>Damian watched his feet carefully as he stepped out on the ice, "Yes, Todd, I am grateful that it wasn't yours. I am pleased you weren't injured."</p><p>"Aw, thanks, Pipsqueak," Jason cooed, offering a hand to Damian who took it quickly before he lost his balance. Jason turned to Tim, giving him a pointed look, "See, even the wee one gets it."</p><p>Tim rolled his eyes, "Oh, please," he grumbled, following them out onto the ice.</p><p>Damian had some troubles getting used to the ice, Tim not helping as he would push Damian over occasionally, claiming he couldn't stop in time.</p><p>Tim came up behind Damian once again, hands at the ready, but Damian was ready. He whipped around, sliding past Tim, using his outstretched foot to trip Tim. Tim stumbled, his skates clattering against the ice as he attempted to regain his footing. Failing, his knees met the cold, hard ice. He groaned, getting up and wobbling slightly, glaring at Damian who stood with a smug smile.</p><p>"My bad, Drake. I'm still learning," he sneered. Tim scoffed, Dick helping him stabilize as Jason skidded to a stop next to Damian.</p><p>"Oh, damn! He got you good, Timbers!" Jason cheered, laughing at his brother. Tim glared at Jason and then returned his glare to Damian.</p><p>Tim pointed a threatening finger at Damian, "You better watch your back, you demon-gremlin."</p><p>Damian snorted and skated past him with newfound ease.</p><p>Dick let Tim go, the three boys watching Damian as he skated easily around the rink, "How the hell is that kid so good at whatever he does?" Dick mumbled to no one in particular.</p><p>Jason sighed, "He is Bruce's son," the three of them grumbled but agreed, annoyed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Christmas Drinks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Goodness gracious that was one heck of a night," Jason sang out as the Botboys entered the cave. They all collectively groaned at Jason who simply skipped off, humming to himself.</p><p>"Could he be any more obnoxious?" Tim breathed, shaking his head in disappointment.</p><p>Dick chuckled, setting his batons down, "Don't say that, you'll jinx it."</p><p>Tim rolled his eyes and headed up to his room. Damian continued to remove his uniform before returning back to his own room as well, leaving Dick in the Batcave alone. Before Damian made it back to his room, he lifted his head, sniffing the air. He scoffed and followed the familiar scent to the kitchen where he found Jason sitting at the breakfast island, a drink in hand.</p><p>Damian rushed over to Jason who was too slow to pull away as the child grabbed his drink and took a small sip, "Todd, I believe Father was clear that there would be no liquor, especially after the disastrous dinner," he said, narrowing his eyes at his brother.</p><p>Jason sighed and took his drink back, "It's just eggnog, Dami."</p><p>"With brandy," Damian interjected.</p><p>Jason rolled his eyes and sighed again, "Yes, Demon, with brandy. I'm of age, so it's not like it's a crime for me to sit down after a long day and have a drink."</p><p>Damian glared at Jason, "Father would be most disappointed," he started, Jason freezing mid-drink to eye the younger boy carefully, "However, I suppose I might be able to look the other way, as they say."</p><p>Jason set his drink down, "Whaddya want, Demon?"</p><p>A smirk spread over Damian's face, "To partake. Perhaps some brotherly bonding."</p><p>"I'm gonna regret this," Jason huffed, grabbing another glass for Damian.</p><p>After another two glasses, the boys had taken to the sitting room, drinking in front of the fire, as Tim walked past the room. After a second, Tim backed up to the sitting room, staring wide-eyed at the sight before him.</p><p>"What the hell are you two doing?" He asked, looking between the two boys.</p><p>Damian smirked at Tim, "Just relaxing by the fire. Care to join?"</p><p>Tim stepped cautiously towards them, "Maybe," he said slowly, keeping his eyes on Damian as if he were about to attack at any moment. Jason handed him a glass, and Tim took it, still not looking away from the suspicious child before him.</p><p>He took a gulp of the egg nog, "Oh wow, that's actually really good," Tim directed to Jason who smiled, "What's the catch?" He asked, narrowing his eyes back to Damian.</p><p>Damian smiled pleasantly, "No catch, Drake."</p><p>Tim nodded, taking a seat with his brothers as they enjoyed each others' company. After only his first drink, Tim was noticeably tipsy, while Damian and Jason were both on their sixth drink with only Jason slurring ever so slightly.</p><p>Damian yawned, "I shall take my leave," he announced, Tim not acknowledging him as he stared into the fire, dazed. Jason just nodded, giving him a thumbs up.</p><p>After Damian left, Jason stood up as well, "Hey, Timmy, we should get you into bed as well," he said gently, getting Tim's attention.</p><p>Tim scoffed, "What? Why?" He whined.</p><p>Jason sighed, "You're drunk, Timmy, c'mon," he tried again, attempting to make him stand. Tim groaned before he let himself be pulled up.</p><p>Tim stopped Jason, putting his hand up to push him away, "Jason," he started, taking in a deep breath, "Y'know, you don't get enough credit. People always forget about all the good you do, I mean maybe it's on account of the fact that you, y'know, shoot people but that's besides the point," Tim slurred, waving his hands in dismissal, "You're a good brother, a great brother, and you are a good man."</p><p>Jason stood, stunned by his brother's words, "Uh, thanks, Timbers, but we should really get you to bed," Jason laughed nervously.</p><p>"No no no no no no no," Tim took a step back from Jason, "I'm not done. You're an idiot," Jason took a step back as well, confused, "A stupid, stupid idiot. You think no one cares about you, but you're wrong."</p><p>"What the heck are you two doing up so late," Dick complained as he entered the sitting room.</p><p>Tim turned to his other brother, giving him a large smile, "Oh, Richard!" He exclaimed as Jason panicked, trying to get Tim under control, "The first, original Robin," Jason took a blanket and threw it over Tim as he held the blanket, restraining Tim.</p><p>Dick raised an eyebrow to Jason who chuckled nervously, "What'd you do, Jason?"</p><p>Tim struggled under the blanket, his protests muffled, "Well, he may have had a teensy bit of alcohol?"</p><p>"Oh Lord, help us all. Bruce is gonna kill you," Dick mused and Jason hung his head.</p><p>Tim finally broke free, much to Jason's dismay, "Dick!" Tim shouted, surprising Dick, "The first, original Robin," he said again.</p><p>"You mentioned," Dick replied, looking at him curiously.</p><p>Tim pouted, "Yeah, before I was interrupted," he hissed at Jason who was panicking trying to get him to shut up, "Anyways, everyone always sees you as the 'golden child,' but you were probably the worst of us all. You gave Bruce a heart attack any time you did anything, and now he's got PTSD from you and the rest of us have to suffer! The. Worst," Tim stated lowly.</p><p>Dick looked as though Tim had just slapped him across the face, "What the f--"</p><p>Tim interrupted him by raising his hand, "You are stupid and reckless, and quite frankly, overdramatic. Honestly, dude, lay off the twirls and spins and bullshit, damn showoff."</p><p>"Do you think I'm overdramatic?" Dick asked Jason quietly. Jason quickly closed his mouth and turned away, not saying anything.</p><p>Tim took a few threatening steps towards Dick, his index finger extended as he poked him in the chest, "But you're my brother. And I love you," Tim said with a scowl on his face. Dick chuckled at him and Tim turned to leave. When he was around the corner, they heard Tim shout, "And I'll be damned if you don't have the best ass out of all of us!"</p><p>Jason and Dick stood in shock as they looked at one another before bursting out laughing.</p><p>"How much did he have?" Dick asked finally as they both caught their breath.</p><p>Jason shook his head, "I only gave him one glass of eggnog, and it only had, like, a splash of brandy."</p><p>Dick went to say something but they were both set into Ultimate Panic Mode™️ when they heard, "Bruce!"</p><p>"Oh shit," Jason cursed as they both raced to find Tim standing before their Father who had a surprised expression and eyed the other two boys suspiciously.</p><p>"Bruce, you are, without a doubt, the dumbest smart person I have ever met," Tim told him. Bruce raised his eyebrows and glanced over at Jason and Dick who smiled innocently. Tim huffed before continuing, "And you kinda suck at dealing with people, or more specifically, children. I mean, have you ever met a child before and not turned them into a crime fighting vigilante? Like, c'mon man, Jason and Dick were only twelve when they became Robin, I get the traumatic experiences and whatnot, but we were all kids.Well, maybe not Damian, he may look ten but I mean, wait, that's not the point. Point is, we could have used a Father, not Batman," Tim declared, and Bruce looked down, avoiding his gaze.</p><p>"Timothy, I know, I just--"</p><p>Again, Tim put his hand up, "I know, I know," Tim sighed, "I know you have your own demons you battle. I know that we were all broken in our own way, and you simply did what you thought would be best for us. I mean, we didn't turn out too bad, right? Other than Damian. You brought us together, Bruce. You made us a family, as messed up of a family as it is, it's ours. No matter what."</p><p>Dick sniffled next to Jason, "Dick, are you actually crying right now?" Jason questioned quietly as Dick turned his head away.</p><p>"No," he denied, his voice breaking.</p><p>"Dramatic, much," Jason breathed and Dick gasped, offended.</p><p>"Anyways, Bruce," Tim began again, putting his hand on Bruce's shoulder, "Thank you. For everything. For helping me through my Father's death, for adopting me into this crazy family, for protecting Gotham for so long, and for only producing one Demon child this whole time," Tim smiled, "Oh, and for, y'know, the inheritance."</p><p>Bruce nodded, unable to form words as Tim walked away, satisfied. As he left the room, he turned back, "Thanks, Dad."</p><p>Dick became a blubbering mess, running to Bruce and enveloping him in a bearhug as Jason laughed before he was forcefully pulled into it as well.</p><p>Alfred was outside the room and gave Tim a glass of water, "Alfred, you're the most vital part of this family, y'know that right?"</p><p>Alfred grinned down at the boy, "Without a doubt, Master Timothy."</p><p>Tim drank the water before heading off to his room. Damian sat quietly in his own room, sketching a bit before he retired for the night when Tim threw his door open.</p><p>Damian stared at the drunk Tim as he stomped over to Damian's bed and let himself flop onto his bed face first. Damian continued to stare at him with confusion and shock, but before Damian could ask what in the world Tim was doing in his room, Tim's head snapped in Damian's direction.</p><p>"You," Tim pointed at Damian, "You're a gremlin."</p><p>"Drake, if you think you can come in here and--"</p><p>"But," Tim interrupted, "You're damn smart. Smarter than most of the other guys here, nearly as smart as me, but not. I can't imagine what you're life is like, having to not only live up to Bruce Wayne and Batman but Ra's al Ghul as well? You've got it tough, kid. You terrify me though. I'm afraid that you might suddenly turn back to the League and I dunno how Bruce would cope with that. I dunno how any of us could cope with that," Tim whispered solemnly.</p><p>"Drake, I would never," Damian assured his brother who simply smiled and turned to lay on his side.</p><p>Tim's smile turned sad, "There's that too, how you keep us all at a distance. It would be a lot easier to accept you if you don't constantly keep us all at arm's length. You're smart, Damian, and you're a damn good fighter. In the time you've been here, you've grown substantially, and not just your height," Tim added as Damian threw a pencil holder at him. Tim rolled to deflect it, laughing as he did, "Seriously, you've matured a lot since you came here. I'm proud of you, you went from killing people to only seriously maiming them!" Tim avoided another inanimate object hurled at him.</p><p>Tim sat up, gaining Damian's attention. Damian carefully set down the throwing knife he had readied, "Damian, you've got some serious anger issues you gotta work on, but you're my little brother," Damian became flustered with the use of the familial term. He had grown accustomed to Dick and Jason calling him that, but Tim? Never. Tim sighed, "You're my little brother, and I love you and care about you, even if you are a Demon Spawn."</p><p>Damian stood, frozen in front of his desk, hesitating whether he should escape through the door, or just say 'screw it,' and use the window. Before he could decide, he was pulled into a hug by Tim, who brought him to the bed where they both lay down, Tim cradling him and cooing softly.</p><p>"Drake, I swear I will end you," Damian threatened.</p><p>"Hush now, it's bedtime," Tim breathed, already falling asleep. Damian growled, attempting to break his hold, but to no avail. Giving up, he fell asleep with his older brother.</p><p>Outside of the door, Dick was in tears again as Jason snuck into the room, phone at the ready. Bruce sighed and shook his head, although he'd reprimand Jason later, he enjoyed seeing all his boys together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Christmas Market</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Damian and Bruce stood in the Batcave getting ready for their next mission. They had received information that there was some movement within the underground of Gotham and Bruce wasn't going to let it slide just because it was the holidays.</p><p>"Hey, Bruce have you seen my--" Jason stopped short when he saw the two getting their uniforms on, "Wait, are you guys going out?"</p><p>"Yes, we've got a mission," Bruce replied fastening his belt.</p><p>Jason stood stunned for a moment before he rushed out of the cave. He returned moments later, fumbling with his leather jacket and helmet, "I'm coming with!"</p><p>Damian scoffed, "Todd, this is a Batman and Robin mission."</p><p>"So you shouldn't mind if Red Robin joins?" Tim asked, already in his uniform.</p><p>Damian frowned at Tim, but didn't say anything. Tim was confused for a moment but took it that he was welcomed on the mission. Jason didn't miss his quick acceptance of Tim.</p><p>"Y'know I'm your brother too, Tadpole," Jason pouted. Damian's head whipped to Jason.</p><p>"Shut up, Todd," he hissed, a light tinge of pink gracing his cheeks before he threw his hood over his head.</p><p>Jason stifled a laugh as Tim looked between the two, confused.</p><p>"What the hell happened to those two?" he asked Dick when he entered.</p><p>Dick looked away nervously, "No idea, Timmy."</p><p>Damian, Bruce and Dick all got in the Batmobile while Tim rode the back of Jason's motorcycle.</p><p>"We received information tonight that some of Gotham's biggest underground players are meeting. This is strictly recon only," Bruce stressed over the comms.</p><p>"Right, right, recon only," Jason repeated, earning a deep sigh from Bruce.</p><p>They reached the warehouse in which the meeting would be taking place and each found their own spots to observe. Inside were more than a few of Gotham's underground including Santo, Great White, and Falcone. They were all sitting facing a raised platform with lights creating a makeshift stage. The boys watched as someone walked on stage and began to speak, introducing themselves as the 'host' and presented their first item.</p><p>"Hey, isn't that the vase that was stolen from the museum last week?" Tim asked quietly.</p><p>"Yes, I suspect that they'll have the other stolen goods from that night up for sale as well," Bruce replied.</p><p>"So," Jason began, the smirk he held could be heard through his voice, "No longer simply a recon, right?" He asked hopefully.</p><p>Bruce sighed and before answering, he jumped down from his perch and behind the crowd of people. The Batlads followed suit, everyone's attention now on the new arrivals.</p><p>"Oh, Batman, glad you could join us," the host sang, "welcome to our Christmas market!"</p><p>Jason began shooting, the trigger happy guy he is. He had been itching to blow off some steam since he had come home for the holidays. The other boys joined soon after taking guys out left and right as more bodyguards entered.</p><p>Some managed to slip out in the chaos, but the ones who didn't were tied up and left for the cops as the boys retreated back to the cave.</p><p>Alfred was ready and waiting for them with a first aid kit when they got back and began tending to their wounds.</p><p>"How did it go, Master Bruce?" He asked, wrapping Tim's arm carefully.</p><p>Bruce shrugged, "Not exactly what I was expecting but not surprising either. Although," he said, thinking for a moment, "Jason went a little overboard."</p><p>Jason made an offended noise, "I went overboard?!"</p><p>Tim nodded, "Uh, yeah you did."</p><p>Jason started to protest when Dick cut in, "Jay, you went a little cray-cray with the shooting."</p><p>Jason stood with his arms crossed, "Okay, first of all, they were rubber bullets because someone won't let me use real bullets," he gritted as he glared at Bruce who simply shrugged, "And second, if you ever say 'cray-cray' again, I will personally strangle the life out of you."</p><p>"I agree with Todd, I will assist in your death," Damian said while Jason held his hand out to him. </p><p>Damian looked apprehensively at Jason's outstretched hand as Jason began to motion with his eyes. Damian carefully held his hand, unsure of what exactly his brother meant to accomplish. They stood for a moment, hands held together when Jason finally took his hand back.</p><p>"That was supposed to be a high five, Smalls," Jason sighed.</p><p>Damian continued to stare at him in confusion as Alfred handed Bruce his phone, "A message for you, Master Bruce."</p><p>Bruce nodded unlocking his phone as Tim walked passed him. As Tim passed, he froze, fear taking over his body.</p><p>Dick noticed and patted him on the back, "Timmy, you good?"</p><p>Tim stares in shock at Bruce's phone, "Please tell me I'm hallucinating?"</p><p>"Timmy, what are you talking about?"</p><p>Bruce looked up from his phone, his eyes meeting Tim's, "What is that?" Tim asked, horrified.</p><p>Dick looked down to Bruce's phone where Tim was pointing to see the background picture. It was from the previous night. When Tim and Damian had fallen asleep. Together.</p><p>"Oh no," Dick hummed, looking over to Jason who smiled evilly. Damian peeked over Bruce's shoulder and gasped. He snatched the phone from his Father's grasp and smashed it on the floor, stomping a few times before unsheathing his sword and attacking it. He reached for Jason's gun, but was quickly pulled back by Dick.</p><p>"What the hell happened last night?!" Tim shrieked.</p><p>"You got wasted, which by the way, was stupid easy. Anyway, you're the type of drunk that tells the truth plus you had no filter whatsoever so you said some, uh, stuff."</p><p>Tim ran a hand down his face, "Oh god, this isn't happening. That's why you all have been acting so weird and the Demon's been avoiding me."</p><p>Damian scoffed, "Timothy, pull yourself together. You're embarrassing yourself."</p><p>Tim was shocked at the use of his first name from Damian but he wasn't the only one. The others had their brows raised at the small boy who continued to clean his sword of any dirt.</p><p>Tim turned and slapped Jason, "What the hell, Tim!"</p><p>"Just wanted to make sure this was real," Tim mumbled turning to leave the cave.</p><p>Dick chuckled, "Oh come on, Tim, it means he likes you!"</p><p>Tim continued to mumble to himself as he left, "No more alcohol, for any of you," Bruce told the boys as he left. Before he exited, he turned back, "I mean it."</p><p>Dick chuckled and Jason rustled Damian's hair, earning a growl from the boy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Christmas Carols</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Damian, Jason, Tim and Dick stood on top of a building, observing the alley below. Bruce had told them that lately the activity in that particular alley had increased. They had been on top of the building for a good three hours already with no sign of any criminal activity.</p><p>Jason was humming Silent Night quietly, "Todd, cease that incessant noise," Damian demanded.</p><p>"C'mon, Tiny Temper, get in the spirit!" Jason said nudging Damian who glared at him.</p><p>They fell back into silence once again, observing the alley carefully. The boys were growing bored, thinking that perhaps their father had sent them out simply to get them out of the house and out of his hair for a while. Lord knows his patience for the boys was running thin, especially with having them all home for the holidays, it was a recipe for disaster. Jason had attempted to hum again, but a batarang whizzing past your face so close you can feel the wind from it, is a pretty sure fire way to get him to shut up.</p><p>Another half hour passed and the boys were even more antsy.</p><p>Jason took a deep breath in, "It's beginning to look a lot like murder, everywhere I go. Take a look in the morgue again, and you'll see all the villain's heads, in a nice neat row!" he sang out, nearly getting a batarang to his head if he hadn't dodged it. Damian scowled at Jason, reminding him to shut up as Tim chuckled at them and Dick shook his head, smiling.</p><p>Dick stood up with Jason, hooking their arms, "Jingle bells, Batman smells, Robin laid an egg!" Dick sang moving back and forth with Jason, "Batmobile lost a wheel,"  Dick looked pointedly at Jason making all the boys break out in smiles.</p><p>Jason took his arm back, "Ok, that was one time!" he defended, a smirk clear on his face.</p><p>"Yeah but you're never living that down. Bruce still won't let you drive the Batmobile," Dick laughed, slapping Jason on the back.</p><p>Jason shoved his older brother, "Shut up, Dick. You're just jealous you'll never be taller than me," Jason smirked.</p><p>Dick scoffed, "Oh you wanna bet, Little Wing?"</p><p>"Hell yeah, I do. You're what? Mid to late 20s? You're done growing," Jason argued as he rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Shut up, you idiots!" Damian hissed lowly. He leaned over the building, jumping down and leaving his brothers. He returned a moment later, glaring at the boys, "Don't worry, I'll do all your jobs."</p><p>"Oh come on, Dami," Dick mused, walking over to the boy who crossed his arms.</p><p>Jason put an arm around Damian, "Listen, Shrimp, I came home for a good time, not to be worked to the bone like Bats does to you boys. I served my nickel, I don't need none of that."</p><p>Damian narrowed his eyes at Jason, "Honestly, I don't understand half the words that come out of that mouth of yours. I'm confident in my English language skills, and yet, you still somehow continue to make complete and utter nonsense."</p><p>The boys went back to their respective sides, watching out for any suspicious movements, "Hey, why don't we sing some more songs?" Dick asked, his legs dangling from the building and his chin resting in his hand.</p><p>"Grayson, we are meant to be working here," Damian chided.</p><p>Tim glanced over to Jason and they shared a small smile.</p><p>"Bruce's boy child, Demon Wayne was born on Christmas day!" Tim sang with Jason as they smirked.</p><p>"My birthdate is not even in December," Damian hissed.</p><p>They all went silent for a second, "Isn't the Antichrist supposed to be born on the same day as Jesus or something?" Tim whispered to Jason.</p><p>Jason turned to face Tim, "Really, replacement? You're asking me? I'm pretty sure if I stepped foot in a church I'd burst into flames," Jason sighed shaking his head at Tim.</p><p>Tim shrugged and went back to his side, "I mean ok, but like, I thought that the Antichrist and Jesus were supposed to be born on the same day, wouldn't it make sense if he was born then too?"</p><p>Dick laughed, swinging his legs back over to stand on top of the building, "Baby bird, you're still calling him the Antichrist? After everything you've already said?"</p><p>Tim held up a finger, "Ok, first of all, I was drunk, I didn't know what I was saying, and second of all, because I'm not convinced that he's not the Antichrist."</p><p>Dick just shook his head, at a loss for words, "You're all pathetic. Grow up," Damian muttered.</p><p>Jason let out a dry laugh, "Coming from you, that's real rich."</p><p>"Blood son? More like vertically challenged son," Tim laughed as Jason held out his hand for Tim to high five. Damian scoffed at the immaturity of the two boys.</p><p>"What's wrong, Todd? You afraid that I'll surpass you in height as well as everything else?" Damian mocked, a smirk on his face.</p><p>Dick nudged Jason, "Ooh, he got you there, Jaybird,"</p><p>Jason rolled his eyes, "Yeah right, with the rate you're going, I doubt you'd even pass Tim."</p><p>"Hey! I'm still growing too!" Tim whined at Jason.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, you both are still children, I know," Jason dismissed.</p><p>"Children who could beat your ass," Damian muttered, not facing the other boys.</p><p>Jason gasped, "Damian, uh, Demon Wayne? I don't know your middle name, but did you just swear?" He asked incredulously. Damian rolled his eyes and Jason turned to Dick.</p><p>Dick raised his hands in front of him, "Don't look at me! I didn't teach him that!"</p><p>"Well then who the fuck did?" Jason demanded. The other boys stared blankly at Jason who just rubbed his chin in thought as he walked back to his side.</p><p>After another fifteen minutes of silence, Jason glanced down his side of the building and gave his brothers a mischievous smirk as he swan dove off, "See ya, losers."</p><p>Though they couldn't see him, they could hear the grunts of pain from the people below as Jason shout-sang, "Imma deck yer halls with fists of fury, fa la la la la la la la la!"</p><p>The other boys peered over the edge, "Well, at least he isn't using his gun?" Tim offered with a smile.</p><p>Dick shook his head, "Yeah, the Bats took his guns away. Said he'd give them back when he felt he had earned them."</p><p>Tim's eyes widened, "No, seriously?" He asked, his voice raising an octave. Dick sighed and nodded and Tim began to cackle.</p><p>"Children," Damian grumbled, returning to his side and sitting down.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Grinch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alfred had finally convinced the boys to help put up some more Christmas decorations around the house to create a more festive atmosphere rather than the dark and gloomy one they had at present. The boys enjoyed spending the time together, they were beginning to get used to being around each other all the time again.</p><p>"Hey, pass the tape," Jason demanded, not looking away from his hands as he worked the tinsel around the window frame.</p><p>"A please would certainly be appreciated," Dick hummed from beside him where he was setting up the small Christmas village set they had dug out from storage.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, pass the fucking tape," Jason murmured back. Tim responded by chucking a roll of tape at Jason's head.</p><p>"Heads up," Tim stated blankly after it bounced off Jason's head.</p><p>Jason turned around slowly, "Really? Fuck you too, replacement."</p><p>Tim turned to run away from Jason who was now stalking towards him. They passed Cassandra who stood on a stool hanging the snowflakes she cut out, Jason accidentally brushing the stool causing her to wobble. She shot them a glare as she stabilized, "Please don't run in the halls," she told the boys softly.</p><p>Jason turned back to her, a sheepish smile on his face, "Sorry, Cass... You ok?"</p><p>She smiled down at him and nodded, humming in response. They finished decorating, a few scuffles between the boys along the way. After they had a light snack, they headed to the sitting room to relax before dinner, stopping in the hallway.</p><p>"Hey, didn't we decorate this hallway?" Tim asked pointing to some ripped decorations strewn about on the floor.</p><p>"Yeah, we definitely did," Dick said, narrowing his eyes and rubbing his chin. Jason left to get Alfred and Bruce to show them the damage.</p><p>"Oh, my," Alfred muttered as he looked around the hall. Bruce sighed, exhausted.</p><p>They all got to work cleaning it up, throwing away the broken decorations and trying to find anything salvageable. After a while, Bruce left to do some work, Tim and Jason heading to Tim's room to binge Supernatural, even though Jason did nothing but belittle the damn show for being stupid and how none of it was true while Tim attempted to explain to him why it is real.</p><p>"Hey, y' know you don't have to do this, Lil' D," Dick said, giving Damian the side-eye as they both worked on putting up some more decorations.</p><p>Damian shrugged, "I've got nothing else to do."</p><p>Dick patted him on the shoulder, "Alright, well I'll let you put on the finishing touches, I'm gonna go take a nap," he yawned. Damian nodded, not looking up to his brother.</p><p>"Have a pleasant rest, Richard," he all but whispered. Dick stopped in his tracks before turning to smile at his younger brother who was trying desperately to hide the blush creeping up his cheeks.</p><p>"Thanks, Dami, you should think about having one too, don't need you falling asleep in your classes."</p><p>Damian scoffed, "Please, I could have taught these lessons when I was five years old."</p><p>Dich chuckled, giving the boy one last wave before retreating to his room. Damian stood alone in the hallway when he heard a whine to his right. He glanced over, "Not now, Titus, let me finish this and I'll give you the attention you require."</p><p>When Alfred went to call the boys for dinner, he stopped again in the hallway, "Oh, dear."</p><p>The hall was in a similar state as it was earlier, almost like it hadn't been cleaned up at all, "Dami, I thought you were putting the decorations up, not taking them down," Dick accused the poor boy.</p><p>Damian scowled, "I did put them up."</p><p>"Looks to me like you didn't," Tim stated with his arms crossed, looking pointedly at Damian. Damian scoffed at him but he continued to tidy up the mess of the hall.</p><p>"Looks to me we may have a Grinch in the family," Alfred mused as he stood next to Bruce, watching the boys pick up the debris.</p><p>Bruce nodded, "But I have no idea who," he thought for a moment, "It's not you again, is it Alfred?"</p><p>Alfred chuckled at the accusation, "No, Master Bruce, this time it is not my doing."</p><p>After they had all secured the decorations, they went off to bed. Damian had sketched some more before he got ready. He looked to his bed and frowned. He checked the rest of his room before looking out to the hallway, seeing nothing. He made his way carefully down to Tim's room, knocking sharply on his door.</p><p>Tim opened the door, his hair sticking up in all directions as he looked Damian up and down, "You're not sleeping with me again, go ask Dick."</p><p>Tim started to close the door before Damian stuck his foot in the frame, "I do not wish to repeat your mistakes, Drake, I was simply wondering if you had seen Titus."</p><p>"No, I thought he'd be with you," Tim said after he had thought for a moment. Damian nodded and headed off to the next door. Again, he knocked, waiting for the door to open.</p><p>"Well, well, well, if it isn't the infant," Jason mused, leaning against his door frame, "What can I help you with?"</p><p>Damian crossed his arms, "I'm looking for Titus, I can't find him."</p><p>Jason stuck his bottom lip out in thought, "I don't remember seeing him lately..."</p><p>Damian sighed, waving goodnight to his older brother. He knocked on the final door, Dick opening it looking half awake.</p><p>"Hey, Dami, nightmare?" he asked, opening his door all the way to let him in.</p><p>"No, I'm looking for Titus," Damian hissed, his cheeks tinged pink.</p><p>Dick shook his head, yawning and stretching his arms, "Haven't seen him."</p><p>Damian huffed and continued through the house, even checking the cave for the dog. When he couldn't find him, he decided to look for his Father, thinking that perhaps Titus was with him. As he came around the corner to the sitting room, he noticed a piece of tinsel, trailing around one of the chairs. Damian followed it, staring at the sight before him. Titus lay on his bed, sleeping like a log. He had decorated his bed with the stolen decorations from earlier in the day. Damian shook his head, gently petting the dog who took a deep breath in and opened his eyes lazily.</p><p>"Sorry, Titus. Perhaps I should have been paying you more attention," Damian smiled gently as Titus got up from his bed, nudging Damian with his head, excitedly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Gingerbread</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tim held the note in his hand, "Hey, you guys seen this?" he held it up and waved it at his brothers.</p><p>Dick nodded, "Yeah, I did see that earlier."</p><p>Jason stood from his seat at the breakfast table, taking the note in his hand.</p><p>Dear Family,</p><p>I apologize for the ruined decor and promise to be on my best behaviour. I was simply feeling left out and I blame Timothy.</p><p>Sincerely,</p><p>Titus</p><p>P.S., to reiterate, Timothy is to blame. He should most definitely be punished.</p><p>Jason glanced down at the dog in front of him. Titus was now looking very festive with a Christmas themed collar around his neck.</p><p>"I have a sneaking suspicion it's the Demon brat," Tim said, stretching his arms out in front of him as he sat down at the table.</p><p>Jason chuckled, "I thought you were supposed to be the smart one?"</p><p>"I am! Dick, tell him I am the smart one," Tim pleaded.</p><p>"Timmy, Jay got straight A's when he was in school as well. He may not have been naturally smart like you, but he worked hard. Also isn't Damian a genius or something?" Dick blabbed on. Tim's face fell and he slammed his head into the table, surprising both the other boys.</p><p>"Oh, come on Timbers, you're good at plenty of other stuff, like um... Dick, why don't you take this one," Jason smiled, slapping Dick on the back.</p><p>"You're smart too, Timmy, I mean what about, when, uh..." Dick trailed off, waving his hand in circles.</p><p>"Remember the time you found out who Batman's identity was? Or when you gave up your own normal life to become Robin because you knew Batman needs a Robin? Not to mention you can hack pretty much anything with that laptop of yours," Cassandra said softly from the doorway.</p><p>Tim looked up at Cass and smiled, "Thanks, Cass. Good to know there's at least one person in this family who loves me."</p><p>Cassandra nodded and walked passed the boys who smiled and gave her a hug accompanied by a 'good morning' from each. Not long after they had finished their breakfast, Bruce came downstairs.</p><p>Bruce looked around the room at each of his kids before squinting, "Where's Damian?" he asked carefully, unsure if he wanted to hear the answer.</p><p>The others looked around, only noticing then that the boy was missing, "He's currently at school, Master Bruce," Alfred chimed in, a tray of steaming mugs in his hands. He was nearly attacked as Tim lunged for the mugs, taking three and carefully balancing them as he made his way back to his seat at the table.</p><p>Bruce sighed, "Right, and Tim, please lay off the coffee? You're going to end up killing yourself from the ungodly amount you drink. And get some sleep, I know you were up last night."</p><p>Tim stayed silent as he brought one of the mugs to his mouth, ignoring the fact that they were still steaming and drank the whole thing without breaking eye contact with Bruce.</p><p>Bruce sighed again.</p><p>The other kids watched the exchange with wide eyes, unsure of what exactly to do.</p><p>Later that day, Damian returned home and was almost immediately kidnapped by Dick who dragged the poor boy into the sitting room where the rest of the family was.</p><p>"So, I bought something I thought might be fun to do with everyone!" Dick said as he held up three boxes, "Gingerbread houses!"</p><p>"Sounds stupid," Jason hummed, not looking up from his hands as he braided Cassandra's hair.</p><p>"'Cause it is," Tim agreed from beside Jason, also not looking up from his phone as they high fived with their feet. Damian was thoroughly disgusted and Bruce sighed.</p><p>Dick stood stunned for a moment, "No," he whined, stomping his foot, "It'll be fun! A fun nonviolent family activity!"</p><p>Cass stood up, much to Jason's dismay as his hard work unravelled as she did, "I think that would be fun."</p><p>Dick beamed at his younger sister and practically sprinted to the dining room to set up the necessary materials as he dragged Damian along with him.</p><p>After the family gathered around the table, Dick opened the boxes and spread the cookies out. Tim took the house pieces and began to put them all together, creating a superior gingerbread house from the three boxes that Dick brought. Cass had started to knead the icing so it was ready when Tim was ready to put the pieces together and everyone else began to decorate the base. Damian was watching curiously as everyone seemed to have a job that they took on, except for him. He sat back in his chair when Jason pushed the pile of gingerbread men in front of him.</p><p>"Decorate these, Runt," Jason said as he passed him some small icing tubes and differently shaped sprinkles. Damian eyed the cookies carefully, unsure of whether or not to listen to his brother. Finally, he huffed and picked up one of the men, choosing the dark blue tube of icing.</p><p>Not long after, everyone was laughing at Tim mostly, as he got mad at Jason who was determined to ruin his 'masterpiece' by placing random candies on the side of the house and being a typical older brother. Damian was still concentrated on his gingerbread men when Dick scooted over to him.</p><p>"Whoa, Dami, you're not half bad, huh?" he examined the cookies, picking one up and turning it around.</p><p>Damian grunted in acknowledgement, not looking up from the man he was focused on.</p><p>"I think it's about time to add the men, whaddya think, Lil' D?" Dick asked after looking at the decorated gingerbread men again. Damian nodded and gathered them up and began placing them in front of the gingerbread house. When he was finished, he stood back so everyone else could see. No one said a word, just stunned by the new additions to the gingerbread scene.</p><p>"Is... is that," Jason pointed to one of the men, "Is that me?"</p><p>Damian scoffed at his ridiculous remark, "Isn't that obvious?"</p><p>The one Jason pointed to had red icing covering the face, along with black icing for the shirt and pants, chocolate sprinkles for the jacket and a bit of red icing on the chest. Another man beside him was nearly all black, save for the blue V on the shoulders down to about halfway down the abdomen and a black mask. As the family looked closer, they saw that there was one for each of them, plus Stephanie, seven in total.</p><p>Dick looked back at Damian, "There were supposed to be three gingerbread men in each box though?"</p><p>Damian pushed his brother aside and directed his attention to the top of the large gingerbread house where two more gingerbread men stood.</p><p>"Aw," Tim cooed, "It's the Demon brat and the mini-Kryptonian."</p><p>Damian scowled at the attention he was receiving from the rest of the family, "There was an extra."</p><p>Bruce patted his son's head, "It looks good, Damian."</p><p>"Thank you, Father," Damian replied curtly. Damian turned to leave but was quickly captured by Dick who trapped Damian in his arms. Jason and Tim quickly joined in the restraint of the poor boy as he struggled from their grips.</p><p>"Grayson, I suggest you release me now before things get out of hand," he threatened.</p><p>Dick rubbed his head on Damian's, "Oh, Dami, I always knew you loved us."</p><p>Jason jumped back suddenly, "Ow! You little brat! You bit me!" Jason shouted, "Bruce! He bit me!"</p><p>Bruce sighed and walked away as Jason grabbed a tube of icing and aimed for Damian's face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Sledding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tim shivered, "It's fucking freezing."</p><p>"Timothy! Watch your fucking language," Jason scolded as Tim narrowed his eyes at him.</p><p>Bruce was already regretting bringing them all along but they could use a nice getaway from Gotham. Bruce had woken Jason, Dick and Damian early that morning, he didn't need to wake Tim because he wasn't asleep. Bruce was beginning to suspect that Tim never slept. He made a mental note to speak privately with him about it, or perhaps an intervention would be more effective.</p><p>Dick exited the rental building, a boy, most likely one of the employees following him closely, his arms full of equipment. They all donned the snowshoes and were given maps of the area, where to go and which places to stay away from.</p><p>"Um, are you sure you don't need a guide Mr. Wayne?" the boy asked concerned as he surveyed the family nervously.</p><p>Bruce gave him his Wayne Smile™, "I'm sure we'll be just fine."</p><p>The boy seemed unconvinced but nodded anyway, returning back to the guide centre, where they rented the equipment. Bruce sighed and turned around, the boys were at each other's throats again, Jason shoving a handful of snow down Tim's back, watching as Tim attempted to scramble away from him and the snow that had already soaked his clothes.</p><p>After they had finally gotten ready in the proper clothing, buying a new shirt for Tim, they set out in their snowshoes up the mountain. As they trekked up the mountain, Tim began to fall behind them.</p><p>"I'm dying," Tim complained.</p><p>Jason turned around, offended, "I've died before, did you know that?"</p><p>Tim rolled his eyes at his older brother, "Yeah, yeah, we've all died before, you're not special, Jason."</p><p>Jason made an offended noise as the boys continued back on their climb.</p><p>"Can we go home yet?" Tim asked when they took a break to drink some water.</p><p>"Drake, stop whining, it's unbecoming of a Wayne," Damian chided.</p><p>Tim sighed dramatically, "My apologies that I wasn't born into a secret society with a twisted sense of justice and clearly no idea how to raise a child."</p><p>Damian narrowed his eyes, readying himself to attack Tim when Jason scooped him up and threw him over his shoulder, "Alright Munchkin, calm down why don't ya."</p><p>Damian growled, flipping himself off of Jason and landing on his feet, "I think it'd be best if we split up, perhaps that would be a true test of our capabilities," Damian suggested, a small smirk growing on his face, "And if Drake happens to meet his demise, it would simply be a happy coincidence."</p><p>Damian stalked off into the snow, and Bruce sighed, "Glad I planted a tracker on his jacket before we set out," he muttered more to himself as he turned to the other boys.</p><p>Jason huffed, "Well, Imma head out too then, maybe go find a bear or maybe a moose to fight. We are in Canada after all."</p><p>Bruce shook his head and looked at the other two boys who were left, "Anyone else like to abandon ship?"</p><p>Dick smiled, "Nah."</p><p>Tim shook his head as well, "They'll be back within the hour anyways."</p><p>True to Tim's prediction, not even thirty minutes later, Jason appeared in front of the boys. He was a complete mess, his jacket was torn revealing his leather jacket underneath and he had a cut above his right eye to go along with his busted lip and other assorted bruises and injuries.</p><p>"Little Wing, what the hell happened to you?" Dick ran to support his brother but he waved him off.</p><p>"Mooses... Meese? I don't know, they're vicious," Jason huffed, finding a tree to lean against, "Also deceptively large. Like, they're huge."</p><p>Tim burst out laughing, "You actually tried to take on a moose?"</p><p>Jason nodded, "Yeah, I do not recommend."</p><p>Tim was nearly on the ground laughing as he clutched his stomach, "You ok, Jaybird?" Dick asked, handing Jason a water bottle. Jason took it and thanked him as he nodded.</p><p>"Where's the Oompa Loompa?" Jason asked, looking around for Damian.</p><p>Bruce started to reply but was interrupted, "You look awful, Todd."</p><p>The boys all looked up to see Damian, standing at the reigns of a dogsled.</p><p>"Where the hell did you find that?" Tim shouted, pointing to the sled.</p><p>Damian beamed down at them as he stepped out of the sled, petting each dog on the head, muttering their names as he passed and giving them praise.</p><p>"Damian," Bruce said getting his attention, "Where did you find that?"</p><p>Damian shrugged, "I found them. They seemed lonely."</p><p>Bruce sighed, rubbing a hand over his face, "Did there happen to be a person with these dogs?"</p><p>Damian thought for a moment, a scowl taking over his features, "Now that you mention it..."</p><p>Tim threw his arms up in the air, "I can't believe this. This was a bad idea. How could you think this was a good idea?" he directed his question to Bruce who simply shook his head, "First Jason comes back after picking a fight with a freaking moose, and then the Demon comes back with a stolen sled and dogs. Am I surprised by any of this? No, no I am not."</p><p>Bruce ignored Tim and knelt down in front of Damian, putting a hand on his shoulder, "We have to take these dogs back to their owner."</p><p>Damian was taken aback that his Father would even suggest such a thing, "I refuse! They don't even have proper footwear," Damian argued and pointed to one of the dog's feet to prove his point.</p><p>"Dami, they don't need shoes, they've adapted to the weather here and have stronger feet," Dick explained gently.</p><p>Damian pouted, "That doesn't mean they don't get cold!"</p><p>Dick sighed and shook his head at Bruce, "Come on, Damian. Show me where you found them."</p><p>Damian begrudgingly led the boys to where he had found the dogs and they also found a boy who worked for the guide centre they rented their stuff from, frantically running around like a chicken with his head cut off.</p><p>Bruce apologized profusely to the poor boy who thanked him for returning the dogs to him. The boy was even kind enough to give the family a lift back down the mountain to the centre where Bruce left a sizable donation for the troubles his sons may have caused, and also warned them that they may have to deal with an angry moose.</p><p>As they boarded the Wayne private plane, Bruce grabbed Damian's collar, "Damian, I will be personally inspecting the contents of the plane, I suggest you make sure there isn't any unwanted cargo," he warned and the boy scoffed. Damian entered the plane and then quickly exited, two dogs who were very confused but happy all the same, trailing behind him.</p><p>Bruce raised his eyebrows at the boy, "They would've been a lot happier with me," Damian grumbled.</p><p>Bruce shook his head and apologized once again after returning the dogs.</p><p>"Freaking Canadians, even after the Demon Spawn nearly stole the dogs twice, they still thank you for returning them," Tim clicked his tongue.</p><p>Bruce turned to Damian, "You will be writing them a letter of apology when we get home, you will not be going out on patrol until you have finished it, shown me and I have deemed it acceptable, understood?"</p><p>Damian glared down at his feet, "Yes, Father."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Mistletoe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey, Jaybird," Dick started, "What're you doing?"</p><p>Jason grunted, trying to reach the ceiling of the doorway, "What does it look like, dickhead?"</p><p>Dick narrowed his eyes at Jason who didn't look at him, "Well, it appears you're hanging a mistletoe?"</p><p>Jason chuckled, "Oh, Dickie, how naive you are," he shook his head.</p><p>Dick tilted his head to the side, "Alright then, enlighten me."</p><p>Damian sighed from his spot in the chair, "It appears to be a mistletoe, however I believe it's mistlefoe."</p><p>"What the hell is mistlefoe?" Dick demanded. Jason smirked as he finished hanging the mistletoe and he looked back to Dick.</p><p>"Care to join me, Dick?" he asked holding out his hand to Dick.</p><p>Dick eyed his hand apprehensively before tentatively placing his hand in Jason's. Jason's smirk grew as he turned around so his back was facing Dick while still gripping Dick's hand and threw him over his body.</p><p>Dick landed hard on his back and grunted, "What the fuck, Jason?"</p><p>Jason smirked down at Dick, "Mistlefoe, Dick, mistlefoe."</p><p>Damian was standing, observing the encounter, "I quite like this, Mistlefoe."</p><p>Jason huffed, a wide smile on his face, "I knew you would, Fun Sized."</p><p>Bruce entered, "What on Earth is going on here?"</p><p>Jason glanced up at the mistletoe above them, his smile growing evil. He laughed menacingly as Bruce looked up as well, eyes widening. Jason grabbed his hand to throw him over himself as he had with Dick, but Bruce was faster and confused as he grabbed Jason's wrist and twisted it behind his back, "What the hell?" he demanded.</p><p>Jason struggled against Bruce's weight as he crushed him into the wall, trying to free himself, "Bruce, I can't breathe!"</p><p>Bruce let go, watching the boy suspiciously as he caught his breath, "It's mistlefoe, anyone who steps underneath it together has to fight."</p><p>Bruce straightened his dress shirt, "A sign would be nice, I thought you were going to kiss me," Bruce breathed, relieved.</p><p>After Bruce left, sighing exasperatedly, Damian walked over to Jason, "I quite like this Christmas tradition."</p><p>Jason smiled down at the boy, "Tim should be home soon."</p><p>Damian shared the same menacing smile as his brother.</p><p>Later that day, Stephanie and Tim had come home, stopping in the doorway of the sitting rooom. Steph looked up at the mistletoe and Tim did the same. He smiled sweetly at her as she batted her eyelashes at him and they both closed their eyes. In mere seconds, Tim had been thrown into the wall so hard, he had nearly gone straight through it.</p><p>Damian was in hysterics, clutching his stomach and pointing at Tim as he groaned in pain. Jason high fived Stephanie and even Damian shook her hand curtly.</p><p>Tim pulled himself off the ground, "Someone want to tell me what that was?"</p><p>Damain was still struggling to regain his composure, "It's misltefoe, Timmy," Stephanie cooed as she helped him up.</p><p>"We called Stephanie earlier and told her about mistlefoe," Jason slapped Tim on the shoulder.</p><p>"What the hell, Jay?" Tim huffed as he glared at his brother, "I was the one who told you about that!"</p><p>Jason laughed and put Tim in a headlock as Tim whined at him.</p><p>"How do you put up with him?" Damian asked as he stood next to Stephanie.</p><p>Steph shrugged, "Dunno, how do you put up with him?"</p><p>Damian shrugged as well and then glanced over at Stephanie, "You wanna give it a go?"</p><p>Stephanie smirked at the boy, "Hope you like the taste of drywall."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Gift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A small box was left on the Wayne manor doorstep early in the morning. Alfred informed Jason, as it was addressed to him.</p><p>Jason eyed the box carefully, crouching down to it, his hand on his chin.</p><p>"Jay, what're you doing?" Dick asked as he shook his head, "Also can you go an entire day without me having to ask you what you're doing? Just one?"</p><p>Jason glanced up at Dick, "The real question is whether you can go an entire day without asking me what I'm doing. And to answer your question, I'm examining this suspicious package."</p><p>Dick sighed, "Why not just get it checked out in the cave instead of staring at it because that's not doing anything."</p><p>Jason waved his hand, dismissing Dick's suggestion and reached carefully for the box. Both the boys were anxious, hearts beating audibly. Jason lunged for the box's lid and flipped it off before jumping into the bushes and taking cover. Dick had shut the door and peeked around it when nothing happened.</p><p>Inside the box was a letter. Jason picked up the letter and turned it over in his hand before he opened it. When he opened it, it shot glitter into his face, getting everywhere.</p><p>Dick held his stomach laughing as Jason attempted to shake the glitter off of him. When he couldn't shake it off, he glared at Dick who attempted to stifle his laughter, but to no avail. Jason stormed inside, abandoning the letter on the ground.</p><p>Later that day, after Jason had finished his fifth shower in an attempt to wash the glitter off, the doorbell rang.</p><p>"Alfred, the door!" Tim called out from his room when the bell continued.</p><p>"Alfred?" Tim called out again. After the bell refused to cease, and Alfred had not answered, Tim got up from his desk and made his way to the door. He opened it up and eyed the man outside carefully.</p><p>Before the man outside could get words out of his mouth, Tim turned inside and shouted, "Jason! Your wife is here!"</p><p>Jason stopped himself from getting into the shower again as the sparkles refused to wash off, and slipped his clothing back on. He made his way to the banister and leaned over, curious, "My wife?" He asked slowly as he bent to get a better angle on the person outside, "Roy?!"</p><p>Roy looked up, his face lit up as he did, "Jaybird!"</p><p>"Roy?" Dick said, sticking his head out of the kitchen.</p><p>Jason raced down the stairs, embracing Roy in a bro-hug and laughing, "Bro, what're you doing here?"</p><p>Roy stepped back, "You just up and left bro, I was worried."</p><p>Jason froze, "Jay, did you just come back home and not tell anyone?" Dick asked as he walked over to them, his mouth full with cornflakes.</p><p>"Doesn't he do that all the time?" Tim added, crossing his arms.</p><p>Jason scratched his neck sheepishly, "Sorry, Roy. I meant to tell you..."</p><p>Roy rolled his eyes, "Yeah, sure ya did. Anyways, I called the Bat and asked him if he had seen you and of course he told me you were here. Did you not get my gift?" Roy asked, tilting his head. </p><p>Jason mimicked his tilted head, "No, what gift?"</p><p>Dick put a hand on Jason's shoulder, "I think he's talking about the box. From this morning."</p><p>Jason's face quickly turned to one of annoyance, "Do you have any idea how annoying that shit was?! I still can't wash it out!"</p><p>Roy laughed, "Yeah, I figured, but the card said I was coming," he said with his hands up in defence. Jason took a threatening step towards Roy who took a step backwards.</p><p>Damian appeared beside Tim who had been watching the drama unfold, "I did retrieve the letter when I had arrived home from school."</p><p>Roy turned to Damian, "You go to school?" He turned to Dick and Jason, "Does he actually need to go to school?"</p><p>"No, I do not need to go to school but Father said I must if I wish to continue as Robin," Damian scowled as he spoke, "But your letter, when I read it, I was concerned some criminal had broken out of Arkham and was attempting to seek revenge against us."</p><p>"Was it really that bad?" Roy asked.</p><p>Damian nodded, "Yes. It was. You stated you were going to 'set Todd on fire. Again.'"</p><p>"Oh, right, I did say that," Roy hummed. Jason looked at Roy incredulously.</p><p>"Again? Really?" He breathed, exasperated.</p><p>Roy laughed, "It was funny, still is, and it would've been but you hid my flamethrower."</p><p>"Yeah, no shit, Sherlock, I don't appreciate being set aflame by someone who's supposed to be my best friend," Jason accused.</p><p>Roy smirked, "Hey, you've done stupid shit as well, bro."</p><p>Jason wanted to argue but seeing as Roy was right he couldn't, so he simply glared at Roy. When he had glared for a solid two minutes, Roy reached in his pocket and threw a handful of glitter at Jason.</p><p>Jason froze as he looked at the glitter, "Roy, what the fuck!"</p><p>Roy laughed as the other boys joined in and Jason stormed off.</p><p>"So anyway, how're things with you?" Dick asked, shoving a mouthful of cornflakes in.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Holiday Tradition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bruce massaged his temples, attempting to rub away the oncoming headache. He loved his kids more than anything, but they were more determined to put him in an early grave than any other criminal he had dealt with. He stared at the case in front of him, his eyes not able to focus. He sighed and switched the monitor off, turning in his seat to another screen, this one showing the sitting room. A smile found its way to his face as he watched Jason and Tim play a video game, shoving each other to throw the other off. Damian sat on the couch trying to seem like he wasn't interested in what the two of them were doing but failing miserably. Bruce chuckled lightly as Tim stood up, raising his arms in victory and Jason threw himself onto the floor dramatically.</p>
<p>"Master Bruce?" Alfred spoke softly from behind Bruce.</p>
<p>Bruce sent Alfred a smile and then turned his attention back to the screen, "They're getting along nicely."</p>
<p>Alfred thought for a moment and then nodded, "They're getting along as well as brothers ought to."</p>
<p>Bruce nodded as well and Alfred made his way to his side, holding a tray out to him. Bruce picked up whatever was on the tray, not looking away from the screen and took a bite before he froze and his eyes met Alfred's.</p>
<p>"I didn't think you'd remember," Bruce said honestly.</p>
<p>A smirk grew on Alfred's face, "How on earth could I ever do that?"</p>
<p>Bruce looked thoughtfully down to the cookie he held. It was a plain sugar cookie with white icing and a marshmallow in the middle. On the marshmallow, a face was drawn with melting chocolate and three different coloured sprinkled were placed on the white icing surrounding it, giving it the appearance of a melting snowman.</p>
<p>Alfred and Bruce shared the same sad smile as they both remembered the first time Bruce had those cookies.</p>
<p>It had been his first Christmas without his parents and as expected, it was hardly easy for Bruce or Alfred. Both felt the loss and emptiness in the house left by Bruce's late parents. That Christmas was particularly cold and Bruce couldn't help but think about how much warmer it would be if his parents were there to gather the small boy in their arms and they would sit by the fire, reading stories all night until he fell asleep.</p>
<p>Alfred was at a loss as to what he should do, so he did the only thing he could think of. After he had finished baking and decorating the cookies, he took them out to the young boy.</p>
<p>"Master Bruce, I've prepared something to help warm you up," he called gently, bringing out a tray with the cookies and hot chocolate.</p>
<p>Bruce didn't look up, keeping his eyes trained in front of him. Alfred sighed and left the room after placing the tray down next to him.</p>
<p>Alfred returned later to tuck Bruce in, but he was already in bed, the tray lay empty except for a single cookie and a piece of paper ripped from a notebook. It read simply, Thank you, but it was enough for Alfred. He smiled down at the sleeping boy and moved the blanket so it covered his shoulders.</p>
<p>"Goodnight, Master Bruce," he whispered as the boy stirred slightly.</p>
<p>"Oh sweet! Are those Alfred's snowman cookies?" Dick exclaimed from behind the two, bringing them both out of their trip to the past.</p>
<p>Alfred smiled at Dick and turned the tray to him, "Would you care for one as well?"</p>
<p>Dick nodded enthusiastically as he snatched a cookie and savoured the flavours that reminded him of his own past as well.</p>
<p>"Did I hear Alfred's snowman cookies?" Jason popped his head into the cave and his eyes widened at the sight of the treats. Tim quickly followed him as they all attacked the tray, fighting for the last of the cookies.</p>
<p>Damian trailed in after, curious as to what the commotion was, "Why are you all acting like wild animals?" He demanded.</p>
<p>Jason turned to Damian, his mouth full of cookie, "Ffnowmam cookieff!"</p>
<p>Damian narrowed his eyes, "What?"</p>
<p>Jason swallowed down the cookies, "Snowman cookies," he said clearly.</p>
<p>Damian was still confused, and a little intrigued as he took a step towards the tray but huffed when he saw it was empty.</p>
<p>Dick swallowed his mouthful, "Sorry, Dami... Maybe next year?" He shrugged.</p>
<p>"Next year?" Damian asked, his eyebrows raised.</p>
<p>The other boys nodded, "Alfred only makes these once a year," Jason explained.</p>
<p>Damian looked down in disappointment, though he would never admit it. Tim looked down as well before turning to face Damian fully, "Demon," he started getting Damian's attention, "Here."</p>
<p>Tim held out the last cookie for Damian, even Dick and Jason looked like they were about to snatch it from his hands as Damian carefully took it. He bit into it, everyone subconsciously leaning in, awaiting his reaction.</p>
<p>Damian chewed slowly, "It's good," he mused, barely a whisper. Alfred smiled proudly and Dick grabbed Jason and Tim, bringing them in to hug Damian as he struggled to escape. Bruce smiled at his boys, drinking the hot chocolate Alfred had brought for him. Alfred may have given the boys the cookies and prepared hot chocolate for them, but Bruce's hot chocolate was different, a special tradition for the two of them only.</p>
<p>As Alfred carried the empty tray away, following the boys out of the cave, Bruce stopped him by calling out to him. Alfred turned around to face Bruce as Bruce's lips turned up into a small smile, "Thank you," he said simply. Alfred was about to respond when Bruce held out a cookie that he had no doubt slipped from under the boys' noses.</p>
<p>Alfred smiled at Bruce and took the cookie from him, "Always, Master Bruce."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Advent Calendar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tim's phone buzzed in his hand as he huffed and threw his head back.</p><p>Dick raised an eyebrow, "What's up, Timmy?"</p><p>Tim groaned, "Some asswipe's been sending me text messages everyday since the first."</p><p>Jason furrowed his brows, "What's he been saying?"</p><p>Tim raised his phone to his face, "It started on December first, the first message I got said Welcome to the Advent Calendar, and then another message, Some cats are allergic to humans. December second, Cap'n Crunch's full name is Horatio Magellan Crunch—"</p><p>"—I knew that!" Dick interjected as Jason and Tim rolled their eyes.</p><p>"December third, All the swans in England belong to the Queen. December fourth, A duck's quack doesn't echo and no one knows why. December fifth, You can't say happiness without penis. December sixth, If a female ferret does not have sex for a year, she will die—"</p><p>"Oh, so like Dick?" Jason asked, pointing at Dick who gasped, offended.</p><p>Tim rolled his eyes, "December seventh, A duel between three people is called a truel. December eighth, Sonic the Hedgehog's real name is Ogilvie Maurice Hedgehog—"</p><p>"—Does this ever end?" Damian interrupted.</p><p>Tim huffed, "You all asked, if I have to suffer, so do you. December ninth, Sunsets on Mars are blue. December tenth, Guy Fawkes is the reason guys are called guys. December eleventh, Dead people can get goosebumps. December twelfth, A donkey will sink in quicksand, but a mule won't. December thirteenth, A bear became a war hero in the Polish army."</p><p>"Ah, yes. Wojtek," Damian mused, his hand on his chin as a smile found its way to his lips. All the boys stared at him before turning back to Tim.</p><p>"December fourteenth, The owner of the Segway Company died by Segway. December fifteenth, Banks have therapists known as 'wealth psychologists' who help ultra-rich clients, who are unable to mentally cope with their immense wealth. Perhaps the Wayne's utilize this service?"</p><p>"Um, that's getting a bit too close for comfort," Dick narrowed his eyes.</p><p>Tim held up a finger, signaling he wasn't finished, "December sixteenth, Bullfrogs don't sleep. And neither do you, Tim."</p><p>The boys had all stopped, waiting for something to happen.</p><p>"Have you tried calling the number?" Jason spoke up.</p><p>Tim shook his head, "It's a private number. They've never responded to any of my messages either."</p><p>Damian stared at Tim like he was an idiot, "You're incompetent, Drake," he started, Tim attempting to protest but Damian held up his hand, "Trace the damn thing."</p><p>Tim's eyes widened, "Oooh yeah!"</p><p>Tim jumped off the couch and raced into the cave, the boys following after. He typed on the computer with blinding speed, the others simply waiting. When the computer pinpointed the location of the signal from the phone, they were all confused. It was coming from Metropolis, and not only that, from the Kent farm?</p><p>Tim pulled out his phone, dialled a number and waited.</p><p>"Hey, Kon, you don't happen to have anything to do with the strange messages I've been receiving, do you?"</p><p>The boys strained to listen but couldn't hear anything. Tim sighed, his hand running down his face.</p><p>"I can't believe you guys. Do you have any idea how worried I was when I got the last two days' messages?!" Tim shouted. The boys could now hear laughter from the other end of the phone before he hung up the phone aggressively.</p><p>Tim looked over to his brothers, sighing, "It was Kon, but Bart was the one who gave him the idea. Apparently, Kon had never heard of advent calendars, and he wanted to do something for me, since he wouldn't be seeing me until the new year, and this is what they came up with."</p><p>Dick and Jason shook their heads chuckling, "What else did they say?"</p><p>Tim looked away from them, "They said that they had to up the ante because I hadn't figured it out, which is why they started to hint that shit."</p><p>"Well, you didn't even try to figure out who it was and you probably would've kept whining about it," Damian said as he walked back to the manor.</p><p>Tim scoffed and looked to Dick and Jason to back him up but when Dick looked away and Jason shrugged he felt utterly betrayed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Ugly Christmas Sweater</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You ready for the ugly Christmas sweater competition or whatever?" Tim asked Damian, not looking up from his phone.</p><p>Damian reached behind him and picked up a short garment bag and Tim attempted to stifle his laughter. Damian glared at him, "I didn't want it to get dirty."</p><p>Tim rolled his eyes, "Coulda just left it in your room, Demon."</p><p>Jason strode into the room, "Boys," he greeted with his hands folded in front of him, "It's time."</p><p>The three of them all stood up and left the room, getting their sweaters on. The kids had made a bet that whoever made the best ugly Christmas sweater, they got to drive the Batmobile. Jason was the one who had suggested it in an attempt to trap Bruce into giving him the keys, even for just one hour.</p><p>They all reconvened in the sitting room, attempting to cover their sweaters from the others.</p><p>"Who goes first?" Dick asked, his eyes flicking to each person.</p><p>Jason smirked, "Oldest first?"</p><p>Dick smiled and then dropped his hands, revealing his sweater. It was red with a golden ribbon around it, the bow in the front a little above his stomach.</p><p>"Get it?" he asked the others who stared blankly at him, "'Cuz I'm a gift?"</p><p>The kids rolled their eyes, and then Stephanie stepped forward, "My turn!"</p><p>Jason put out his arm, "Um, you're not the second oldest."</p><p>Stephanie simply shrugged, "Whatever, you weren't fast enough."</p><p>Jason scoffed, offended as Stephanie revealed her homemade sweater. The sweater itself was green, but she had wrapped a garland around her body and arms and glued ornaments around it. In her hand, she held a star and before anyone could ask why, she held her arms above her head, clasping them together with the star in the middle, making herself look like a Christmas tree.</p><p>"Points for creativity," Dick hummed, flicking one of the ornaments. Stephanie smiled and looked to Tim next to her who seemed quite bored by all of this.</p><p>Tim huffed and let his arms drop. His sweater was mostly green, save for the lettering and the giant photo of a moth. The letters spelled LAMP and no one said anything. The only Christmas element was the trim which had Christmas like patterns.</p><p>"Timberly, it was an ugly Christmas sweater competition," Jason informed the boy who just shrugged and sipped his coffee.</p><p>They all looked to Damian who scoffed removing his arms. His sweater was also homemade, but much better quality compared to Stephanie's. There was a felt Christmas tree sewn onto the front at an odd angle, a cat on the top of the tree.</p><p>"The cat knocked it over," Damian explained in a low voice.</p><p>Dick snapped a quick picture, earning a growl from Damian, "Dwarf, it's an ugly Christmas sweater competition," Jason rubbed his temples and Damian scoffed again.</p><p>They all looked pointedly at Jason, "Well?" Stephanie said, a hand on her hip.</p><p>Jason smirked, releasing his arms to show them his sweater. It was plain red and he had used packing tape to tape a hand mirror to his chest. He showed it off proudly, smirking as he did. Tim and Stephanie were laughing, Tim finally paying attention as Dick shook his head and Damian rolled his eyes.</p><p>There was a soft knock on the door, "Is it too late?" Cassandra asked softly. There was a chorus of "Of course not!" and "No," as Cassandra entered the room completely showing her sweater. It was a simple Christmas sweater that read Merry Christmas, but she had taped a cat toy to the back of it so the swinging bit was above her head by her cheek. On the dangling bit, she had replaced the cat toy with a cluster of mistletoe.</p><p>Dick gasped softly, "Aw," he cooed as Cassandra blushed a bit.</p><p>"I think we have a winner," Stephanie said, making her way to Cassandra.</p><p>Jason gasped, "Um," he motioned to his mirror on his sweater, "What about mine?"</p><p>Stephanie rolled her eyes as she turned to Cass, planting a quick kiss on her cheek, right under the mistletoe. Cass giggled with Stephanie as Jason huffed in defeat. He'd get those damn keys if it was the last thing he did.</p><p>"I have to confess," Cass spoke up, "It wasn't my idea."</p><p>"Whose was it, then?" Tim asked.</p><p>"It was mine," Bruce said entering the room, a small smirk on his face, "I believe that means I get the keys? Or rather, I keep them."</p><p>Alfred entered after Bruce, a tray of hot drinks for each of the kids, "Not so fast, Master Bruce. I believe the sweater was my idea, and I also assembled it. Therefore," Alfred stated, holding his free hand out to Bruce, "The keys, Sir."</p><p>Bruce was shocked for a moment and then handed the keys to him, "I don't know why I'm surprised."</p><p>Alfred slid the keys into his pocket, smiling, "That is beyond me, Master Bruce," he turned to Cass, "Miss Cassandra, would you care to join me for a joy ride? Perhaps stop to pick up ice cream at Cold Stone?"</p><p>Cass smiled and followed Alfred out, "Wait! You can't go to Cold Stone without me!" Stephanie chased, dragging Tim with her.</p><p>"Me too!" Dick called after them.</p><p>"Ok, wait, if they get to go, I'm going too," Jason said, jogging to catch up.</p><p>Bruce and Damian glanced at each other as Damian sighed, "I suppose I shall go," he said as Bruce raised an eyebrow, "To supervise."</p><p>Bruce nodded slowly, not convinced and watched the small boy walk out of the room and then sprinting down the hall when he thought he was out of sight. Bruce chuckled and shook his head, walking after his family. Ice cream? In winter?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Secret Santa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A month ago, the names were drawn.</p><p>"Today's the day," Damian muttered looking down at the box on his bed.</p><p>The family ate dinner together in comfortable silence, everyone excited for the gift exchange that would follow. Altogether, there were nine participants: Damian, Bruce, Tim, Alfred, Stephanie, Barbara, Cassandra, Jason and Dick.</p><p>The family quickly migrated to the sitting room, the presents had already been placed under the tree there and waited.</p><p>Damian was the first to grab a gift, "Dami, you're not supposed to get your gift out yet," Dick explained gently.</p><p>Damian scowled, "It's not my gift, it's Father's. He is the head of the household, he should go first," he reasoned.</p><p>Bruce took the box from Damian, sitting down in his chair. Bruce unwrapped it, smiling as he did. He froze in his chair when he lifted the top off the box, it was nearly empty. Nearly.</p><p>"Damian," Bruce smiled brightly at the young boy.</p><p>Damian returned his Father's smile, "Yes, Father?"</p><p>Bruce smiled for another minute, "Whose finger is this?" he asked, tilting the box so everyone could see.</p><p>Damian smirked, "I happened to run into Bane a little while back, I decided this would be a far more meaningful gift than anything anyone else could think up."</p><p>Bruce's smile faded as he sighed, "Damian, please," he begged, "Never do this again?"</p><p>Damian scowled at his Father, "Are you not pleased? He is one who has caused you great pain, I assumed you would be happy. Especially since I didn't kill him," Damian added.</p><p>Bruce nodded, "Yes, I am quite pleased you didn't kill him, but this isn't quite the idea for giving gifts."</p><p>Damian thought for a moment and then nodded his head. He didn't quite understand what Bruce was saying, his gift was, if anything, inadequate. Or at least it would have been had he still been with his Mother and Grandfather.</p><p>Alfred grabbed another gift, addressed to Barbara and brought it over to her. Barbara smiled, thanking him and opened her gift. It was a simple card with instructions detailing the assembly of a new desk chair.</p><p>Barbara gasped, looking to the people around her, "Who got it?" she exclaimed, excited.</p><p>Jason smiled sheepishly, "That one's me, Babs."</p><p>Barbara urged him forward and Jason did as she asked, soon trapped in Barbara's embrace, "Thanks, Jaybird."</p><p>Jason hugged her back, "Anytime, Babs."</p><p>Alfred brought the next gift over, handing it to Damian. Damian didn't waste any time tearing it open.</p><p>"I know you have a few mementos from other people in the family, but those were my first escrima sticks, thought maybe you could make better use of them than I was," Dick spoke up, smiling at Damian who tested them out, swinging them in the air.</p><p>Damian's mouth twitched, fighting a smile, "They're adequate."</p><p>Dick smiled at him and started giving him a few pointers as Alfred grabbed the next gift, handing it off to Stephanie.</p><p>It was a card, a piece of paper inside it. Stephanie took it out and read it, looking over to Tim, "Really?" she asked.</p><p>Tim nodded, "Yeah, I figured, why not? You've been wanting to for forever."</p><p>Stephanie jumped on Tim, screeching as she thanked him over and over. When Tim was questioned later, the boys found out he had planned a small vacation for the two of them to get away for a while.</p><p>Next, Alfred grabbed a gift and attempted to hand it off to the person it was addressed to, however it was addressed to himself. He opened it carefully. Inside, the box contained multiple photos of the family at various times. One was of a young Bruce and Alfred, another with young Dick, and then Jason when he had first donned his Robin uniform, and many more of the family, all packed into one book.</p><p>Bruce nodded at Alfred as the butler scanned the family trying to gauge who had given it to him, "I thought you might like it," Bruce smiled.</p><p>Alfred was near tears, "I adore it, Master Bruce."</p><p>Alfred set the book aside, he would go through it more in-depth later, as he picked up the next gift.</p><p>Dick was nearly vibrating from excitement as Alfred placed the gift in his lap. Dick swiped his hand across the face of the present, the wrapping paper tearing as he did, to reveal a Thigh Master Pro. He gasped and found Barbara smiling smugly.</p><p>"It's exactly what I wanted!" Dick exclaimed, his voice an octave higher than normal.</p><p>Barbara nodded, "I know."</p><p>Tim groaned, "Barbara, what have you done?" Tim breathed as Barbara tilted her head at him, "You're going to make The Booty™ too strong! More than it already is!"</p><p>Barbara laughed and the rest of the family joined in. Alfred brought the next gift over to Tim, another card.</p><p>Tim gave Stephanie the side-eye but she shook her head. He opened it and a similar piece of paper fell out. It said Free day with Cass♡. Tim smiled over at Cass who looked down, "Thank you, Cass," he told her, getting up to give her a hug.</p><p>"We can do whatever you want... It'll be your day," she said softly. Tim nodded and sat back down. Alfred was already ready with Cass's gift in his hands. He handed it off and Cass thanked him.</p><p>Cass unwrapped it, careful with the paper, not tearing it. It was a shoebox, and as Stephanie ushered her to open it up and Cass eyed her carefully, smiling.</p><p>Inside was a new pair of pointe shoes, and she gasped. Her current pair were quite worn out and she had been debating on getting a new pair. She quickly turned to Stephanie, "Thanks," she said simply.</p><p>Stephanie smiled back at her, "Anytime, Cass."</p><p>Finally, Alfred brought the last gift out to Jason. Jason thanked him and began to open it up. Jason's smile fell from his face as he looked down at his lap. In his lap lay a leather jacket, similar to the one he wore constantly, but this one was the original. The one he had based his current one off of.</p><p>When Jason had first started living with Bruce, he had gone to explore, finding Alfred's room and snooping a bit. In the closet, he found the jacket. Alfred had caught him trying it on and he had chuckled.</p><p>"Master Jason," he had called out, startling the poor boy, "Do you fancy my jacket?"</p><p>Jason was a bit embarrassed to be caught but nodded anyway.</p><p>Alfred smiled down at the boy, "Well, when you're grown, it shall be yours."</p><p>Jason stood abruptly, surprising his family sitting around him as he brought himself back to the present, "Excuse me," he said, his voice rough as he walked quickly from the room.</p><p>Alfred smiled after the boy, watching him leave with the jacket in his hand.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Snow Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Damian stood outside the locked school building, arms crossed. He pulled out his cell phone and dialled a number.</p><p>"Hello?" Jon's tired voice sounded on the other end.</p><p>"Jonathan, where are you?" Damian demanded through the phone.</p><p>There was a silence and then some rustling on the other end, "Dami, the school's closed, there's too much snow."</p><p>"Ridiculous. What am I supposed to do now?"</p><p>"Didn't you get the notification?" Jon asked.</p><p>Damian sighed, "No. Clearly I did not."</p><p>Jon paused, "You want me to come down there?"</p><p>It was Damian's turn to pause, "Perhaps."</p><p>Jon sighed and said goodbye, getting himself ready.</p><p>Damian waited, less than patiently. Jon finally arrived just over thirty minutes later.</p><p>"Dami!" He called as he waved to him.</p><p>Damian nodded in acknowledgment but scoffed as he saw the person tailing Jon.</p><p>"Hope you don't mind, Kon was over and wanted to come with," Jon explained as Kon waved to Damian.</p><p>Damian went to say something but Jon was already dragging him to the school field.</p><p>"Jonathan, why must you drag me," Damian muttered.</p><p>"Well, it's a snow day so why not have fun in the snow?" Jon smiled at Damian who was more than apprehensive about it.</p><p>He forced Damian to join him in building snow forts and making snow angels. Kon was more than willing while Damian tried his best to refuse but Jon was simply too strong.</p><p>Kon made a snowball, tossing it at Damian who had his back turned. It splattered on his back, Damian freezing.</p><p>"Déjà vu," Damian muttered as he turned around, glaring at Kon. Kon held up his hands up in front of him to defend himself as Damian began to advance toward him.</p><p>Jon sent a snowball to Kon's face, surprising Kon and knocking him back before Damian got to him. Jon grabbed Damian and they hid behind one of the snow walls the boys had made. The situation quickly escalated, snowballs being thrown back and forth at blinding speed. Kon was quickly being overwhelmed by the two boys as he got his phone out.</p><p>"Tim!" He shouted into the phone.</p><p>"Kon? What's wrong? Are you ok?" Tim fired his questions one after another.</p><p>"Tim! I need your help! Jon and Damian are—"</p><p>Before he could finish, a snowball made contact with his face, knocking his phone into the snow and his phone malfunctioned.</p><p>Tim on the other line was worried as he called out to Kon when the line went dead.</p><p>Dick and Jason had come to see what the shouting was about, "Timmy, you ok?"</p><p>"I don't know, Kon just called and he said something about Damian and Jon and he sounded super worried, I don't know what's happening but what if they're hurt? What if something's happened to them? What are we going to do?" Tim rambled on, running his hands through his hair.</p><p>Dick laid his hands on Tim's shoulders, "Tim, it'll be ok, trace the signal from his phone and we'll head over there now."</p><p>Tim nodded and they all followed to the cave where they traced it. When it pinpointed the location, they all headed out.</p><p>They finally made it to the school field and found Kon being overpowered by Jon and Damian. They all shook their heads as Kon looked over and saw them.</p><p>"Help!" Kon started but was interrupted by another snowball. The boys laughed before three snowballs hit them each in the face. They turned to see a smirking Damian, another snowball prepped and ready as they dove behind Kon's snow wall and readied their own arsenal of snowballs.</p><p>Each team continued sending them back and forth until all the boys were completely soaked to the bone. They laughed as they walked off the field, Alfred waiting with the car to pick Damian up.</p><p>"I got the notification after I dropped you off, Master Damian," Alfred explained, eyeing the other boys carefully, "When you didn't contact me, I assumed you had found other arrangements."</p><p>"Indeed I did," Damian breathed, a small smile on his face as he looked back at the others.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Photo with Santa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dick, Tim, Jason, Damian, Cassandra, Stephanie and Barbara all waited in line at the mall together.</p><p>"Let me get this straight, we pay to sit on some fat man's lap?" Damian asked his brothers.</p><p>"Little bro, you're gonna have to learn to live with this stuff," Jason told him.</p><p>"This is ridiculous," Damian complained.</p><p>"Yeah, well it's your first Christmas, we have to do this," Dick attempted to reason with Damian.</p><p>Damian rolled his eyes, remaining unconvinced. They waited in line, some of the other parents giving them strange looks. When someone met Jason's eyes, he leaned over to them and whispered, "It's his first Christmas," the ladies that had looked at him glanced down at Damian and smiled.</p><p>Finally, it was the Batkid's turn to take their photo. Jason picked Damian up from under his armpits and placed him on the mall Santa's lap.</p><p>Damian attempted to wiggle off but the mall Santa put an arm around his stomach thinking that Damian was simply nervous as he was still a ten-year-old child, after all.</p><p>"Remove your hands, before I remove them from your body," Damian hissed at him. The Santa quickly withdrew his hand, glancing nervously to the other members who shook their heads in disappointment.</p><p>"Sorry, he's just not a fan of touching," Dick told the Santa quietly.</p><p>The Santa nodded, still clearly a little nervous around the boy who just threatened to chop his hands off. They took the picture, Tim rushing to the camera to inspect the photo. Tim shook his head at Dick who handed the elves another ten-dollar bill as they got ready to take another one. This process repeated another seven times, another seventy dollars paid out. When Tim finally gave Dick the thumbs up, the entire group of elves, Santa and the family collectively sighed in relief.</p><p>They printed out a few copies and paid some more money for the trouble and time they took. The elves were more than happy to receive the tip.</p><p>"That was hellish," Damian breathed as they left the 'North Pole'.</p><p>"Come on, it was a little fun, wasn't it?" Dick said, turning to Tim and Jason for encouragement.</p><p>"I had fun," Cassandra told Dick with a smile.</p><p>"At least someone did," Dick muttered, eyeing Damian who rolled his eyes.</p><p>Barbara and Stephanie left to go back home as the others headed back to the manor. Alfred greeted them, "Welcome home, how was your outing?"</p><p>"Eventful," Dick smiled widely.</p><p>"Hardly. Completely and utterly idiotic," Damian muttered, passing Alfred.</p><p>Alfred hummed in response, as Dick handed him an envelope. Alfred raised an eyebrow at it but took it from Dick. He opened it carefully, the picture of the kids inside with a nervously smiling Santa.</p><p>Alfred smiled at Dick, "Master Dick, this is simply magnificent."</p><p>"It certainly wasn't. It was dreadful," Damian huffed, peeking at the photo. Seeing all of them together, it did make him feel a bit bubbly, not that he would ever say anything about it.</p><p>"I can only wonder what Master Damian said to that poor man," Alfred mused, noting the look on the mall Santa's face.</p><p>"Oh, he threatened to chop his hands off," Dick explained.</p><p>"Among other things," Damian added in a low voice.</p><p>Dick turned to him, "I don't remember hearing anything else?"</p><p>Damian smirked, not saying anything.</p><p>"Well, at least we have a decent picture of all the kids," Bruce said from over Alfred's shoulder.</p><p>"Indeed, Master Bruce. However, you'll have to acquire your own copy," Alfred said, tucking the photo safely away in his coat.</p><p>Bruce started to say something but Alfred left. Dick stood next to Bruce, "I do have an extra copy or two," he whispered.</p><p>Bruce held out his hand and Dick handed him another envelope, a smile on his face.</p><p>"Thank you," Bruce tipped his head to Dick, walking away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Christmas Cookies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Pass the eggs, please," Dick asked, whisking some ingredients together in a bowl. Damian slid the eggs across the counter, nearly falling off the side but Tim caught them just in time.</p><p>"Demon, careful with the eggs," Tim chided as Damian rolled his eyes.</p><p>Dick continued to whisk as he cracked one egg into the bowl, and then a second one, "Shit. You think anyone'll notice a bit of shell?"</p><p>Tim shrugged his shoulders and Dick cursed again, fishing the shell out from the bowl.</p><p>Damian peered into the bowl, "Grayson, I believe the consistency is off. Shouldn't it be thicker?" He asked, watching as the 'dough' slid through the whisk with ease.</p><p>Dick sighed and nodded, "I don't understand, I followed the recipe exactly."</p><p>"Perhaps we should start over," Damian suggested. Dick nodded, his brows furrowed as he set the bowl and failed dough aside.</p><p>"Hey losers," Jason greeted, grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl and sitting down next to Damian. Jason raised an eyebrow, “What the hell are you guys doing?”</p><p>"We're trying to make cookies for Pennyworth," Damian explained, "To show our appreciation."</p><p>Jason nodded and looked at the bowl, "Sure, except that doesn't look like cookie dough." </p><p>"I know," Dick huffed, rereading the instructions carefully to see where he went wrong.</p><p>"Why don't I help then?" Jason suggested as he got up from his spot at the counter.</p><p>Dick shook his head, "No, no. It'd be worse if the kitchen was set on fire," Dick said waving his hands in front of him.</p><p>Jason scoffed and held a hand to his chest, "I take great offence to that. I am a wonderful cook."</p><p>Dick nodded slowly, not looking at Jason. Jason huffed and pushed off the counter, grabbing a bowl off the counter and gathering various other supplies. Dick narrowed his eyes and Jason did the same, staring unblinkingly at each other for a solid three minutes.</p><p>"Guess we got ourselves an old fashioned bake-off," Jason stated, his hands twitching at his sides.</p><p>"Guess we do," Dick cocked his head, hands twitching as well.</p><p>Jason was the first to lunge, grabbing all the necessary dry ingredients and mixing them together while Dick started with the wet ingredients. The boys rushed around the kitchen, grabbing cookie cutters and forks, more sugar and some butter while Tim and Damian could do nothing but stare on in awe.</p><p>"Is Todd really that great of a cook?" Damian wondered aloud.</p><p>Tim nodded, "He usually only cooks meals so he's gotten quite good at them."</p><p>Damian nodded and they focused their attention back to the boys in the kitchen. Dick was the first to get his cookies in the oven, Jason still trying to perfect the shape of his cookies. It didn't take long for the kitchen to become a complete battleground, flour all over the floor, eggs that had been thrown had splattered on cabinets and dripped down, both boys were covered head to toe in the different ingredients they had used.</p><p>"What on earth is this?" Alfred exclaimed from the doorway.</p><p>Jason and Dick had frozen the moment they heard his voice, both turning around slowly, "An old fashioned bake-off?" Dick tried with a smile.</p><p>Alfred shook his head at the two boys, the mess and the other two boys who were doing nothing but watching the whole ordeal.</p><p>"I hope this will be cleaned up," Alfred's voice warning them.</p><p>Jason and Dick smiled, "Better then it's been in years," they assured.</p><p>Alfred remained unconvinced and shook his head while leaving.</p><p>"Those better be some damn good cookies if you want back in Alfred's good books," Tim commented and returned his attention to his phone.</p><p>Damian hummed in agreement as Jason and Dick looked at each other. Silent words were exchanged between the boys and they nodded, understanding. They got their cookies out and decorated them, Tim and Damian joining for that part of the process. Once they were finished, they took the best of them and placed them on a platter in a star shape.</p><p>Dick carried the tray carefully up to where Alfred was serving Bruce some tea in his study.</p><p>"What's this?" Bruce asked, eyeing the platter and the kids.</p><p>Dick smiled, "They're for Alfred," he said and Alfred took a small step back.</p><p>"For me, Master Dick?" He asked.</p><p>Dick nodded his head, "Well, and for anyone else who'd like to try them, but we wanted to do something to show you how much we appreciate you."</p><p>Alfred smiled and took a cookie from the tray. He bit into it, all the boys nervously waiting for his opinion, "My, these are wonderful," Alfred exclaimed.</p><p>The boys let out a breath and smiled at him. He urged them all to try one and everyone complied, taking one from the tray and biting into it.</p><p>Tim gagged, Damian did his best to keep his composure but his face soon contorted it o disgust, "Well they need some work, but they're not bad," Bruce commented as the boys were all utterly disgusted with their creations.</p><p>"I couldn't agree more, however, I do hope the kitchen has been thoroughly cleaned?" Alfred said, raising an eyebrow to the boys. Dick and Jason smiled sheepishly. They both grabbed Tim and Damian and began to drag them to the kitchen with them.</p><p>"Hey! It's not out mess!" Tim tried you reason.</p><p>"I can't believe I'm saying this," Damian muttered, "But I agree with Drake!"</p><p>Dick acted shocked as he gasped but continued to drag the poor boys back to the kitchen, forcing them to help with the cleanup.</p><p>"We did everything else, the least you could do is to help clean up!" Dick whined at his younger brothers and cringed away but eventually acquiesced and started to help out.</p><p>"I say we ditch 'em," Jason whispered to Dick who smirked at his suggestion.</p><p>"Let's do it."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Sleigh Ride</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Alright," Dick started, getting the boys' attention, "Time for some family bonding."</p><p>All the kids collectively groaned, "And mandatory media presence," Bruce added as the kids groaned louder.</p><p>Jason laughed, "Losers. Shoulda just died like me."</p><p>Bruce narrowed his eyes at Jason, "Can you not encourage anyone else to die, please? It's the holidays, Jason."</p><p>Jason huffed, "Not like it isn't true though."</p><p>"I'm considering it," Damian said thoughtfully.</p><p>"Damian!" Bruce shouted and Damian shrugged his shoulders innocently.</p><p>The kids left to go get ready and came back in their usual attire when facing the press. The boys wore similar suits and Cassandra wore a knitted sweater dress with leggings. Soon, they were off to do whatever Bruce had planned for them.</p><p>They made it to Wayne Enterprises where they got out and were greeted by the press and their questions, everyone shouting things to get the family's attention. Dick was smiling handsomely at them and waving, urging his younger brothers to follow suit and do the same. Bruce gave a few smiles and curt nods as he made his way over to a horse drawn sleigh that awaited the family. The kids climbed in after Bruce and a reporter followed shortly after.</p><p>"Well then, shall we get started with the interview?" The reporter said, taking his hat off.</p><p>"That is why we're here," Bruce replied, not taking his eyes off the reporter, "Kent?"</p><p>Tim went stiff, "How do you do, Mr Kent?" He stuttered out.</p><p>Damian snickered, "What are you, a lovesick school girl?"</p><p>Tim elbowed Damian who grunted and glared up at him as Clark laughed nervously and Bruce sighed.</p><p>"Please excuse my boys, they're," Bruce started, "Well, they're boys."</p><p>Clark nodded and jotted something down. That did not go unnoticed by the other members in the sleigh and none of them could help trying to peek at the pad of paper in Clark's hands.</p><p>"So, Mr Wayne, what's it like? Christmas at Wayne Manor?" Clark asked with a smile.</p><p>Bruce's smile twitched, "Simply delightful," he lied and Clark raised an eyebrow. Bruce sighed, "There's never a quiet moment once everyone comes back home," he said thoughtfully looking to his kids, two of whom were engaged in a heated conversation of which of them was more immature.</p><p>Clark nodded and wrote a few more notes down, "How do the children get along?"</p><p>"We get along quite well," Dick replied with a smile.</p><p>"I am not a child," Damian hissed.</p><p>Tim tugged on the collar of Damian's suit, "Heel, boy! Heel!"</p><p>Damian growled at Tim who laughed and attempted to get away from him, but the sleigh they were confined to had little space for escape.</p><p>"Moderately well," Dick said, adjusting his previous statement.</p><p>Bruce sighed and Clark chuckled, "It must get exhausting, no?"</p><p>Bruce nodded, "Yes but they all have activities that wear them down which is nice," Bruce breathed.</p><p>Clark raised a knowing brow, "What activities?"</p><p>Bruce realized his mistake and looked a bit frazzled, "I dance," Cassandra interjected, "Well, ballet, more specifically."</p><p>Clark nodded and added that to his notes, "And how do you all feel having Bruce Wayne as your father?"</p><p>"Christmas is always great," Tim chuckled and Dick swatted him on the shoulder.</p><p>"He cares for us all, though I do have to agree, Christmas is always great," Cassandra admitted.</p><p>Damian nodded, "He is an exemplary father," he said, earning a smirk and a raised eyebrow from Clark.</p><p>"Bruce loves us, just as he does for all of Gotham," Dick smiled, "And his lady friends," he whispered lowly and wiggled his eyebrows.</p><p>"Gotta keep up that playboy image, huh, Bruce?" Clark commented as he wrote some more things down.</p><p>Bruce sighed, but a smile had found its way to his face.</p><p>"So, final question, everyone is dying to know, who is the mystery woman with whom you've been spotted the last little while?" Clark asked, his pencil at the ready.</p><p>Bruce chuckled, "Well I'm not too sure she'd be very happy with me if I revealed her name, so it looks like she'll stay a mystery a little longer. At least until anything more serious happens," Bruce finished with a wink.</p><p>"Oh?" Clark mused, his inner reporter surfacing, "Do tell, Mr Wayne."</p><p>"I'm afraid that'll be all, Mr Kent," Bruce sighed as the sleigh came to a stop and Alfred waited in a slight bow.</p><p>Clark looked disappointed as he hopped off first and waited for Bruce and the kids to follow, pictures being snapped nearly constantly while they did.</p><p>"Please make sure to get home safely, Mr Kent," Bruce said in a formal voice as he held out his hand for Clark to shake.</p><p>"And you as well, Mr Wayne," Clark said shaking his outstretched hand. They smirked at each other before Bruce turned away, stepping into the vehicle Alfred had prepared beforehand.</p><p>Dick had to nearly drag Damian away as he refused to leave the horses who had also taken a liking to him.</p><p>Tim sighed as he got in, "I hate people."</p><p>"That is something we can agree on," Damian grumbled getting in beside him, "Although, I do wish I could've spent more time with Henry, Theodore, Aubrey and Friedrich."</p><p>Dick turned to Damian who was staring out the tinted windows with a look of melancholy, "Who the hell are they?"</p><p>Damian glared at his older brother as if he had just killed his father, "The horses, obviously, Grayson."</p><p>Dick nodded his head slowly, "Right."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Christmas Lights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bruce and Damian headed out on patrol together, checking in alleyways and favourite meetup spots of the criminals of Gotham.</p><p>"I don't like this," Bruce said in his usual Batman voice.</p><p>"What?" Damian asked, "The fact that we've seen no criminal activity whatsoever since we began our patrol?"</p><p>Bruce nodded at the boy, still surveying the area around them. There was a ringing sound over the comms, "It's Commissioner Gordon," Alfred informed him.</p><p>"Alright," Bruce hummed and Alfred switched the line over.</p><p>"Uh, Batman?" Gordon's voice was full of uncertainty.</p><p>"Commissioner, I thought this number was for world-ending emergencies only," Bruce enunciated.</p><p>Gordon chuckled nervously over the phone, "Yeah, well I wasn't too sure what else to do. You see, the Bat-signal has been, well..."</p><p>"Spit it out already," Damian breathed beside Bruce. Bruce shot the boy a look of warning and Damian put his hands up in front of him in surrender.</p><p>"What's happened?" Bruce asked Gordon.</p><p>There was a pause on the other end, "The Bat-signal has been stolen."</p><p>Bruce took a moment to let the words sink in, "Alright. I'll look into it."</p><p>Without another word, he hung up and sighed.</p><p>"How on earth did they manage to lose track of a giant distress signal?" Damian murmured as he followed Bruce.</p><p>The two of them continued their regular patrol, checking along the way at a few places they would suspect the signal to be taken to but with no luck. As Bruce and Damian finished with their regular rounds, they perched themselves on top of a building.</p><p>"I'm not too sure how sitting up here will make it easier to find the signal," Damian commented.</p><p>Bruce huffed, "Well, if we're lucky, we'll see some movement and go from there."</p><p>Damian stayed quiet, watching over the city and waiting for something to happen to relieve his boredom. To his delight, it didn't take long.</p><p>Damian squinted in the darkness, even the enhanced sight on his mask wasn't enough to make it out completely, "Uh, Batman?" He said, garnering Bruce's attention, "Is it just me, or does that look like the Bat-signal, but red?"</p><p>Bruce looked to where he pointed. It was faint, but he could make something out. It did look something like the Bat-signal but either way, a light like that shining into the sky was something worthy of Batman investigating.</p><p>The two of them headed towards it before it shut off when they were a couple blocks away. They continued to where they assumed it had been shone from, but nothing remained. Bruce looked around for clues, Damian doing the same until something else caught his eye in the sky.</p><p>"Batman?" Damian said again. Bruce looked to the sky and saw it. Again, the signal appeared. This time, at a different location and in a green hue.</p><p>Bruce and Damian rushed to the signal, but again it was turned off and they were left with an empty rooftop where the signal had once been projected from. Both boys were puzzled by this and could do nothing more than sit and wait for the signal.</p><p>"Perhaps someone's doing this to keep our attention off the streets?" Damian suggested.</p><p>Bruce shook his head, "I've been checking in with police scanners every so often and it's been dead. Even the officers are starting to comment on how quiet it's been."</p><p>This didn't help the confusion from the two of them. The signal came up, red again. They rushed for it, Damian slowing down.</p><p>"Batman, if I'm not mistaken, it appears they're going in a circle around Gotham. They should project the signal from one of these rooftops next," Damian pointed a few buildings out to Bruce who nodded thoughtfully.</p><p>"I see, I'll head to the building it's currently being projected from and meet you here," Bruce pointed to one of the buildings Damian had pointed out.</p><p>Damian nodded and headed off to his spot as Bruce headed to the signal. Sure enough, before the rooftop was in sight of Bruce, the signal was off and the culprits long gone when he got there.</p><p>While on his way to the aforementioned rooftop, Damian spoke up, "Well, I know who the culprits are. I just need your permission to take them out."</p><p>Bruce sighed, "You do not have permission to take them out, Robin. Stand down."</p><p>"Sorry, kshhh, signals not too kshh—" Damian switched off the comms after faking the radio static and Bruce sighed as he hurried to get to Damian's location.</p><p>When he arrived he was stunned by the sight before him. Damian had tied Tim upside down and left him dangling from the side of the building as he attempted to restrain Dick who flipped this way and that to throw him off. Jason stood at the Bat-signal, two sheets of coloured overlays in each hand as he frantically switched between the red and green. Jason laughed maniacally as he did, watching as Damian attempted to sweep his feet out from underneath him. Bruce shook his head and a long sigh escaped his lungs.</p><p>"Commissioner Gordon?" He said as the line was picked up.</p><p>"Batman! Have you found the signal?"</p><p>Bruce sighed again, "I'm afraid so. Seems to be the doing of Nightwing, Red Robin and Red Hood."</p><p>"Shit, have Nightwing and Red Robin switched sides?" Gordon asked.</p><p>Bruce shook his head even though Gordon couldn't see him, "No, I believe this was simply a small holiday joke played on their part."</p><p>Gordon was none the more clear on the stance of the masked vigilantes but Bruce needed to clear this up.</p><p>Later that night, after he successfully apprehended Nightwing, Red Hood and Red Robin, and made them all profusely apologize to the Commissioner, he sat them all down in the sitting room as Alfred brought them their tea.</p><p>"What you did tonight was stupid and could've ended terribly," Bruce began his lecture, "If something had happened and the city needed the signal, what then? Would you all have been able to live with yourselves knowing that the lives you cost tonight are on your hands?"</p><p>Jason was the only one who didn't seem too bothered by all this, "Honestly, sending us out on a wild goose chase," Damian muttered shaking his head.</p><p>Bruce glared at the young boy who stood at his side, "Don't think you're in the clear either, you disobeyed direct orders, young man."</p><p>Damian opened his mouth to argue but was interrupted by the other boys' laughter. Damian folded his arms in front of him and begrudgingly sat beside his brothers.</p><p>Bruce rubbed his temples, "What made you think this would be ok?"</p><p>"We made sure that the city wouldn't get out of control!" Dick defended.</p><p>"I even went around threatening people yesterday to keep their bullshit to a minimum so we could do this," Jason added, "So ultimately, it was fairly harmless!"</p><p>Bruce sighed and shook his head. Alfred came in with the tea and handed a cup to each boy, "Honestly, I am baffled that you would think this was ok," Bruce breathed out, "I mean, Jason, I can see. But you two?"</p><p>Dick and Tim looked at each other, "I can be a bad boy!" Tim argued, his voice raising an octave.</p><p>Jason laughed, "Sure, you can, Timberly."</p><p>"I can!" Tim shot back.</p><p>Soon the situation devolved into the boys yelling at each other, none of them actually hearing what the others were saying, just knowing it was meant as an insult to themselves. Bruce stood up and left the room, Alfred following after.</p><p>"I made sure they had their bases covered," Alfred said from behind Bruce.</p><p>"You were in on it too?" Bruce rubbed his hands down his face as he groaned, "I should have known."</p><p>Alfred smiled, "They would've done it anyway, with out without my blessing. I only meant to keep you from completely breaking down," Alfred smirked.</p><p>Bruce sighed again, something he found himself doing more and more over the years, even more so when all the kids got together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Christmas Eve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Damian tied a knot in the rope and tugged on it to make sure it was secure.</p><p>"Yo, tiny tot, what're you doing?" Jason asked from the top of the stairs with a bowl of pretzels. </p><p>Damian didn't look back at him and continued to secure his traps, "What does it look like, Todd?"</p><p>"Well it looks to me that you're recreating Home Alone," Jason said rubbing his chin with his hand.</p><p>Damian stopped what he was doing and narrowed his eyes, "I have no idea what you're talking about."</p><p>"He doesn't understand movie references," Tim muttered behind Jason as he stole a handful of pretzels.</p><p>"You know about this?" Jason asked Tim, pointing to Damian.</p><p>Tim smirked as he looked away from his phone finally, "I told him about Santa," Tim said softly and Jason furrowed his eyebrows, "How Santa gets inside."</p><p>Jason's eyes widened in realization, "You didn't..."</p><p>Tim nodded, a mischevious look on his face, "I did."</p><p>Damian huffed and stood up from his spot on the floor, "You knew about this too, Todd?"</p><p>"Well, I mean, I guess so?" Jason stuttered out.</p><p>Damian scoffed, "Unbelievable. You all allow this fat man to enter your homes and no one bats an eye? But if I do, it's 'breaking and entering'?"</p><p>Tim and Jason stared at Damian, "Does he not know?" Jason whispered to Tim.</p><p>Tim sent Jason an awkward smile, "Who are we to crush a small child's dreams?"</p><p>Jason shrugged and walked away, popping a pretzel in his mouth. Tim watched the younger boy as he began to calculate how much transparent cord he would need to make another tripwire.</p><p>Later that evening, an alert went off, waking Damian up. He got out of bed and rushed to where the sensor had been tripped. Damian put two fingers to the floor, feeling for vibrations and smirked. He headed off in the direction the sensors were now being set off. </p><p>A loud crash was heard, waking the rest of the manor. Everyone rushing to where the noise was heard. When they arrived, they were greeted by an upside-down Santa who was trying desperately to get down while still keeping his hat and coat on properly.</p><p>Damian smirked triumphantly, "I've successfully apprehended the menace," he informed the rest of the family, his tiny fists placed on his hips. </p><p>Bruce sighed and ran a hand down his face, "Damian, what have you done?"</p><p>"This fat man has been terrorizing people for decades, and you ask me what I've done? As if I am the one to have caused this disturbance," Damian said, exasperated as he threw his hands in the air, the Santa still struggling with the ropes he had been caught in.</p><p>Tim was doubled over laughing as he struggled to keep his phone up to record the whole scene. Jason was shaking his head but you could see the smirk on his face. </p><p>"Damian, release him," Bruce commanded.</p><p>Damian shook his head, "I refuse. I will hand this menace over to the proper authorities."</p><p>At that point, the Santa began to attempt to speak, but with the gag Damian had placed on him, it made it quite the challenge. </p><p>"There's no point in involving the police in this," Bruce breathed out.</p><p>Damian was utterly confused, "Why? Has this man not been breaking the law? Is this not what we do? Because if we're going to be straying from that path, I have no qualms with ending his life immediately."</p><p>"Damian, it's Dick." </p><p>Damian scoffed, "What do you--" he looked to the Santa that was still strung upsidedown and recognition crossed his face as the Santa smiled apologetically through the gag.</p><p>"Now, let's go call the Commissioner, and explain this," Bruce said and placed a hand on his son's shoulder to guide him away from Dick as Alfred cut him loose. </p><p>Damian stopped, removing Bruce's hand, "It might be a little late..."</p><p>Bruce raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean, Damian?"</p><p>"Well, I wasn't expecting Grayson," he hissed and glared at Dick, "to pose as the fat man, so they're probably here," he finished looking at his watch.</p><p>As if on cue, sirens were heard from just down the road and approached the manor as Bruce looked to Alfred who sighed and left to grab his night robe from his room. He would have to greet the police and they'd need tea. Jason left to hide in his room as per usual whenever someone came to the manor who didn't know that Jason Todd was indeed alive and Tim followed him, knowing Jason could use the company.</p><p>Dick stood beside Damian, still dressed in his Santa costume as he chuckled sheepishly, "Sorry, Lil' D, I didn't think it'd go this far."</p><p>Damian scoffed and folded his arms, not looking at his brother, "Well then you can tell Father that later. Perhaps then he won't scold me nearly as much as he is surely going to."</p><p>"Aw c'mon, Dami," Dick said, ruffling his hair, "It won't be that bad," Damian glared at his brother and Dick nodded his head, "Yeah, ok, I'll do my best."</p><p>Damian nodded his head in approval as they heard the Commissioner enter, complaining about the fact that it's Christmas Eve and he should be with his family, not dealing with a crank call. Damian rolled his eyes and followed after Dick who took a deep breath before leaving to face the disappointment from Bruce and the officers.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Christmas Proposal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone sat around the Christmas tree, eager to open their presents. Barbara and Stephanie had arrived earlier that morning to join in gift-giving, or as Stephanie put it, gift-getting.</p><p>Dick was sweating, tapping his fingers nervously as he tried to calm himself down.</p><p>"Alright, who's next?" Bruce turned to the kids, noting Dick's nervous state. Bruce looked for the gift addressed to Barbara from Dick, assuming that's what was making the poor boy so nervous.</p><p>"Who's this one from?" Barbara mused as she took the small package from Bruce, "From Dick?"</p><p>Dick looked up at the mention of his name and he was sure everyone could hear his heartbeat. He smiled nervously at Barbara who raised an eyebrow at him. She opened it up, a piece of paper inside.</p><p>"Open me up and take a peek, inside you'll find a frozen treat," Barbara read aloud, glancing up at Dick who chuckled anxiously.</p><p>Everyone got up and walked behind Barbara as she wheeled over to the kitchen and opened the freezer.</p><p>"What a stupid idea, we're literally a family of detectives," Damian muttered but everyone knew he was enjoying this game.</p><p>"I have a spine, but no bones. Inside me, the adventurous find quests and treasures of every kind," Barbara sighed and smiled, "Books, to the library."</p><p>The kids all followed after her, finding one book alone on the table in the library. Barbara picked it up and opened it to the marked page. A piece of paper fell out and Tim picked it up for her.</p><p>"From this pot, the adults (and Timmy) can drink a lot. (mostly Timmy)," Barbara read, chuckling up to Tim.</p><p>"I mean, it's useful when I don't get any sleep," he defended.</p><p>Jason rolled his eyes, "Yeah, but you never sleep, so..."</p><p>Tim scoffed and they moved back to the kitchen, "Where's the coffee pot?" Babs asked.</p><p>A look of realization crossed Tim's face, "I'll be right back."</p><p>Tim returned a moment later, the note in hand, "Is the coffee pot in your room?</p><p>"Yes, the coffee pot is in my room," Tim stated and handed the note over, desperate for a change of topic.</p><p>Barbara unfolded the note, "He was born on this day, much does it weigh, your wood will be pined, for a present to find," and shook her head, "Honestly. Back to the tree, I guess."</p><p>The kids groaned together and entered the sitting room. There, Dick stood, freshly clad in a tuxedo shirt and his pyjama bottoms, a bouquet in his hands as he sweat profusely. Barbara had a look of shock that the kids began to worry was permanent, or perhaps she was simply frozen in her spot.</p><p>Dick got down on one knee and looked up at Barbara, "Babs, will you do me the single, most greatest honour in my entire, shit-storm of a life, and marry me?" he asked, taking a ring out from behind him as the kids chuckled and Bruce raised an eyebrow.</p><p>Barbara stared in shock before launching herself out of her chair, knocking Dick over as tears streamed down her face and she nodded, "Of course I will, you dickhead."</p><p>Dick laughed, relief flooding his entire being as he helped her back into her chair and they both received congratulations from everyone around them.</p><p>When he placed Babs down, she pulled him in and kissed him, "I was worried I'd have to be the one to propose," she whispered to him with a smirk.</p><p>Dick laughed at first, and then realized she was completely serious, he smiled sheepishly at her.</p><p>"Aw," Stephanie cooed, eyeing Tim who sat next to her, smiling as he congratulated his brother and his almost-sister-in-law, "Hey, Tim, will you--"</p><p>"No," Tim interrupted, not looking over at her and still smiling.</p><p>Stephanie pouted and folded her arms, sitting back against the couch. Tim glanced over at her, smiling to himself as he leaned down and pecked her on the lips, catching her off guard. Stephanie was too flustered to even move but broke out of her trance and attacked Tim with a pillow until there were feathers flying from the now broken pillow.</p><p>"I suppose I should extend an early welcome to the family. Legally," Damian added after a moment. Barbara shook his outstretched hand with a smile.</p><p>Bruce chuckled as Alfred brought in some tea, "And the family continues to grow," he mused as he thanked Alfred.</p><p>"Indeed, it does, Master Bruce," Alfred smiled down to him before looking to the rest of the family.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>